The Darkness Released
by craighorner88
Summary: the sequel to battle city gx oh yeahh all owner ship belongs to takahashi whomade yugioh I own the made up characters. After battle city and the Oricalcos ordial jack vanished and its up to Yugi and his friends to stop him from claiming innocent souls alo
1. Chapter 1

This is the long awaited sequel to my battle city GX story so please be kind and no flamers please oh yeah I don't own yugioh or yugioh gx thats to the takahashi guy I made up the characters you will see later on in the story ok on to the first chapter .

GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET READY GOOOO!

"No please show some mercy please"the man screamed as a fiend slashed his chest dropping his points to zero.

"Mercy is given by priests and fathers im niether"Jack said as he watched the seal close around his first victim as he heard the screams of fear and anguish as he walked over picking up his Seal card.

"One down Ninety Nine to go"jack said with a smirk as he walked past the body.

"A News Bulletin the police have just recovered another body in a comatose state that makes Fifteen bodys we will have more info on this case later at Four o'clock now back to your previous viewing"the newscaster said as the cartoon of funny bunny appeared back on the tv.

"No Jack wasn't lying he is going after the seal duelists" Pegasus said touching his eye where the Millennium Eye once dwelled .

"Excuse me Mr could you help me im looking for a couple cards for my deck" a kid with blue hair and a New York accent said walking up to the counter.

"I can help you young man"Grandpa Muto said as the boy walked up looking into the display case picking out a couple packs."These will do thank you"the kid said handing the packs to Yugis grandpa with a smile as Yugi and Joey walked down the stairs.

"Yugi I know its Jack he said he would hunt down all the Oricalcos duelists at the tournament"Joey said looking up seeing the kid "Oh hello"

"Umm Hi whoa are you"Joey said watching the kid see Yugi.

"Sorry I was just startled I didn't know the King of Games would be here im a duelist to names Jesse Anderson nice to meet you"Jesse said shaking Yugi's hand with great enthusiasm.

"Wait thee Jesse Anderson top duelist of North America the wielder of the legendary Crystal Beast deck Jesse Anderson"Joey said with a big grin.

"Yup the one and only"Jesse said swinging his arm.

"Crystal what Jesse who"Yugi said looking a bit confused.

"Oh im sorry I didnt know my title had reached japan Im the North American champion and the only duelist ever to master the Crystal Beast deck"Jesse said.

"Ok"Yugi exclaimed .

"I would have been in the Battle City Tournament but I couldn't even get to Japan so I didn't come"Jesse said with a smirk holding the cards he had just purchased.

"Ok now that introductions are over you mind if you explain what a Crystal Beast deck is?"Yugi said with a look of confusion.

"Oh yeah sorry ok there a set of cards that Pegasus made but couldn't use cause they became incased in crystal and when I won them at his tournament they revealed themselfs to me and now im the only duelist able to use them"Jesse said pulling out his deck shuffling it. "How about a test duel to see your cards in action"Yugi as Joey activated his duel disk.

"Alright lets do this"Jesse said laughing as the walked outside as he activated his duel disk.

"Since I challenged you I think you should go first"Joey said as he drew five cards.

"That's cool with me I draw"Jesse said looking at the card and what a draw say hello to my Amethyst cat"Jesse said slapping the card on the tray as a light pink cat with a gem stone on her chest appeared in front of Jesse 1200/400 "Ill lay one face down card and end my turn"Jesse said as Joey drew his sixth card"I must say I was expecting a stronger monster sorry but your kitty is about to be put out side I summon my Little Wing Guard"Joey said as a little warrior with a short sword and shield appeared 1400/1800 "Wing Guard attack his kitten with short sword strike"Joey said as the little warrior ran at the cat swinging it at the cat slashing it in half"

"No amethyst you'll pay for that"Jesse said as his points dropped.

Jesse:3800

Joey:4000

"Now your wide open"Joey said pointing to Jesse's field."Well yes and no you may have destroyed my monster but she comes back as a crystal say hello to my amethyst crystal"Jesse said as a small crystal appeared in his spell zone.

"What the heck im confused"Joey said looking at the odd stone.

"Well most people I face are when a Crystal Beast is destroyed it comes back as a crystal in my spell and trap card zone and is treated as a continues spell card"Jesse explained to Joey.

"Now its my move so rise my Topaz Tiger"Jesse said as a yellow tiger with a blade on its head and two topaz gems one on each side of its neck rose up 1600/1000.

"Jesse should we mention to him my special power"Topaz Tiger said with a tiger like grin.

"Yes Topaz I think he would like that I forgot to mention Joey when he attacks my Tiger gains a four hundred attack point boost"Jesse said as Topaz Tigers points rose to 2000/1000.

"Umm where you talking to your monster"Joey said looking at Jesse like he was nuts.

"Yeah why?" "Don't you?" Jesse said with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Now my Topaz Tiger attack his Wing Guard with Tiger slash"Jesse yelled as Topaz Tiger vanished and reappeared in front of Little wing Guard as it slashed the shield shattering the little warrior .

Joey:3400

Jesse:3800

"Ill leave it at that and end my turn with another face down card"Jesse said as joey drew his next card."Ill play my Graceful charity I pick up three cards and discard two"Joey said as his hand grew even more as he slid the two discarded cards and graceful charity in the grave.

"Ill the play the spell Silent doom and resurrect my gearfried the Iron Knight"joey said as a warrior clad in black armor rose to the field 1800/1600.

"Ill then play a face down and then I will end my turn"Joey said as a face down card appearred as Jesse drew his next card.

"Well that's weird why play a monster that my tiger cant destroy unless his face down is a trap ok ill bite"Jesse said looking through his hand.

"I play my spell card the cheerful coffin I discard only two cards"Jesse said as two more gems appeared on his spell zone."Ill activate my face down Rare Value & Crystal Promise"

"what do those two cards do"

"Well allow me to explain my Rare Value spell card you choose a gem to destroy then I draw two cards"Jesse said as Joey pointed at the left one causing it to shatter while Jesse drew two more cards to his hand.

"Now for Crystal Promise this spell I choose a crystal beast crystal and that crystal turns back to its beast form and is special summoned back to my field so I choose the Ruby now rise Ruby Carbuncle"

Jesse yelled as a small cat like creature appeared with purple fure and a leage ruby at the tip of its tail.300/300

"Hell ruby miss me"Jesse said as the little creature kuried and rubbed his leg before leaping back to the field"Now its time to activate you special power"Ruby activate it Ruby Rampage"Jesse said as Ruby Carbuncle got ready as its fur stood on end sticking its tail out as a red beem shot out of its tail.

"Whas going on"Joey said seeing the incredible light show.

"Well you see when Ruby gets special summoned to the field I get to special summon as many crystal beast crystals that are in my spell and trap card zone so I special summon Amber Mammoth and Cobalt Eagle in attack mode"Jesse said as a large mammoth with four tusks and a amber on its for head appeared"Jesse you needed me"amber mammoth said to Jesse as Cobalt Eagle to to the field in attack mode"Jesse what are we going to "Cobalt said to jesse. 1700/1600 1400/800

"Now I have four Crystal beast on my field and you only have one monster but wait there's mor I play there field I activate Ancient City Rainbow Ruins"Jesse said as a huge colosseum appeared around the two duelists.

"Now this part gets tricky you see for as many crystal beasts I have in my spell and trap card zone I get an effect and it has five effect and seeing as there are none I will play substitution crystal it makes crystal beasts crystal tokens in my zone now I activate the first, second, third, and fourth effect of my spell card but I activate the fourth effect I draw a card now my crystal beasts attack his monster and his life points"Jesse said as Joey raised his hand swiping over his Card activate trap reversal Strike I can make all your monsters attack you"Joey said with a laugh but stopped when he saw one of the crystal beasts disapear and a nother crystal appeared in the spell and trap zone.

"What how I made your monsters attack you I should have won"Joey yelled

"I bet your wondering why im still standing well that's the third effect of my field by sending one crystal beast to the grave I can negate a trap or spell and destroy that card so I sent ruby now any ways since your card is gone im going to attack again but only with two monsters I attack your gearfried with topaz tiger"jesse said as the tigers points rose again to 2000/1000 as it lunged the metal clad warrior shattering ti to pieces now mammoth finish the job attack Joeys life poits directly"Jesse said as the huge mammoth complied running Joey over.

Joey:0

Jesse:3800

"well that was an interesting duel"Yugi said helping Joey to his feet"Im very surprised you won Jesse Joey is the third best duelist in the world good job and I must say your deck is awesome"YUgi said shaking Jesses hand.

"Oh by the way Yugi did you hear about another tournament Pegasus is throwing again"Jesse said reshuffling his deck.

"Yugi we forgot to look for Jack"Joey said as the two duelists ran down the road.

A town over from Domino

"Please have mercy I didn't mean to join them I just didnt want to lose any more please" a man begged in fear and plight as jack stood over him pulling a smoke from his lips inhaling deep blowing out the smoke slowly.

"To damn bad"Jack said as the seal surrounded them both as the teenager shrieked and his body fell down life less.

"Well that was a waste of my precious time not even a challenge"Jack said picking up the kid as he pulled out his seal card and necklace as Jack to a drag a small piece of paper fell to the ground"Hmm what's this"Jack said dropping the body with little concern for its well being as he picked up the small piece of paper reading the small italic print.

_DUEL WORLD TOURNAMENT_ AUGUST 31

10:00am All duelists welcome come duel win become

champ. Domino City Hall

Host:Maximillion Pegasus

"Well another tournament and I wasn't informed good there might be more oricalcos duelists there"jack saidwith malice in his tone of voice as he crumbled the paper up and walked away dropping the butt of his smoke walking down a path his coat blowing in the wind.


	2. the duelists scoring session

"Yugi im beat we have been searching for the last three hours come on man we are not going to find him and there hasnt been a news report about body "Joey said as the news popped on announcing two more comatose bodies found earlier that day.

"God this guy is like a wild fire"Joey said scratching his head.

"Yeah Joey I know we need to find him before he does any more harm"Yugi said with a look of worry"Yami what are we going to do"Yugi said.

"All I know is we must stop him before the darkness in his heart has consumed him if that happens then there is no way we can bring him back"Yami said to yugi as his voice faded away.

"Lets see what's on tv"Joey said turning on the tv as Pegasus appeared on the screen "Ahh"Joey yelled leaping behind the couch in fright remembering last time Pegasus was on the tv Yugi's grandpa lost his soul.

Duelists of the world I am holding yet again another tournament but this time it will be held by me and Kiaba-boy it will be held on August 31 at 10:00am sharp please come have fun duel to your best and try to become champion cause if you win and get through all the finals you shall become the next King of Games"Pegasus said looking straight at the screen"Oh and a message to Yugi-boy"

Pegasus said "you have to come and defend your title hope to see you there"Pegasus said in a cherry voice.

"Yug did you know"Joey said ooking at Yugi as he shut the tv off.

"Yeah Pegasus called me about a week ago and told me to prepare for the up in coming tournament and I had to go cause I was to defend my title as King Of Games"Yugi said as Joey and Yugi walked up to Yugi's room.

August 31 9:30am

"I cant believe Maximillion Pegasus is throwing another tournament but with kaiba's help to even after his defeat to Yugi in Duelists Kingdom" a kid said to another teenager as he shuffled his deck ready for any challenges that might come.

"Yeah I know its to cool there are so many powerful opponents here"the kid said looking around to dozens upon dozens of duelists as the kid was bumped in to but a slightly taller man.

"Hey man watch where your going or ill stomp you in a duel" the kid yelled at the man as he turned around with a grey cloak swishing in the passing breeze"very well but I play for much higher stakes then just a rare card"the man said activating a strange green duel disk with strange symbols across the border.

"Then lets duel"the kid said as he activated his battle city duel disk.

"I think I shall start seeing as you about to waste my time with an easy victory"the kid said pulling six cards from his deck. "Ill lay one face down and a face down card your move"

"I draw and I play the Seal of Oricalcos"the man said a bright green circle surrounded them and a strange star appeared in the middle of the field.

"Ill then play the spell Painful choice I choos five cards from my deck and you choose one for me to keep"the man said as he chose Vanguard of dark world3 Gulld wulord of dark waorld and silva of dark world.

"You can keep Silva its not like your going to be able to summon it ill have beat you by then" the kid said with a smirk. "Now I special summon the monster I just discarded to the grave thanks to Painful choice now rise three Vanguard of the Dark World 1600/18003-2100/2300

and a Gulld wulord of the dark world"the man said as a huge gold fiend appeared 2300/1800-2800/2300 "then I play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your pitiful trap" the man said as a mirror force trap lifted then shattered.

"Now my Gull war lord attack his monster and destroy it and my vanguards do the same t his points"the man said as the gold fiend destroyed a big shield gardna and the three vanguards attacked the kid directly.

Man:4000

Kid:0

"well I lose" the kid said putting his cards away deactivating his duel disk as he noticed the field still in play"Dude the duels over why is your field still in play"the kid said as the man responded"I told you I play for higher stakes then just a rare card I play for your soul"the man said as the seal surrounded the kid"an your lost say good bye to your friend before its to late"the man said walking away the from the two teenagers as the one in the seal fell to the ground life less.

"Dude wake up man dude"the kid said as his friend remained motionless.

"I cant wait to duel some real opponents" a kid said with an Egyptian style hair cut and clothing of a military man as he walked up to the group of people.

"Axel you made it congratulations"Jesse said shaking Axels hand in enthusiasm.

"Im good Jesse and you"Axel said with a small grin.

"Im good I just wanna know when the tournament is going to start"Jesse said looking at all the duelists that had shown up as a face appeared on a huge wide screen revealing to be Pegasus"Hello fellow duelists and welcome to mine and kaiba tournament"Pegasus said in his normal cheery tone as dozens of duelists yelled in excitement.

"Now this tournament will be different from the other tournaments your used to only the best of the best can play but im not saying your not great duelists you all are but to get in will determine your dueling record your duel disk records ever duel and adds your wins and loses to a scoring system if you score high enough then you may enter past the guards but if not then im sorry to say you must leave"Pegasus said with yet again his annoying cherry tone of voice."Now please form an orderly line and the men in the suits will hook your duel disk up and they will see how you scored if you scored high enough then welcome if not im terribly sorry the winner of the tournament will be given a grand prize of 5,000,000 dollars and can ask a wish of me which I will grant within my power so good luck "Pegasus said as his face disappeared and a huge line started to form.

"Im first" Yugi said walking up to the men in suits as they pulled out a cord plugging it in yugis duel disk as a score appeared "Yugi Muto 2000 duels 1998 wins two losses"the man said as he unplugged

yugi's duel disk"You qualify" the man said as Yugi walked forward to a huge building.

"Your in Yugi"Joey said as they went through the same procedure "Joseph Wheeler 1890 duels 1880 wins 10 losses you qualify Mr Wheeler" the man said as Joey walked up to Yugi.

"Next the men said as several more duelists joined Yugi and Joey.

"Hey you your next"the man said as a man in a brown Australian hat and brown leather trench coat walked up as they plugged in his duel disk "Jack Syclones 8000 duels 8000 wins 0 losses"the man said with a lok of shock as he hit his computer"there must be a mistake here"the man said looking at Jack "There is no mistake im a great duelist great duelists don't lose" jack said as he walked with the group disappearing in to the crowd of duelists.

"Jack"Yugi said looking towards the entrance seeing if he can spot him.

"Jack wait"Yugi said running through the crown thanking his short stature right now.

"Umm miss your duel disk"the man said as a women in a low cut shirt and pants looked at the crown hearing the name also "Oh yes im sorry" the women said as she handed her duel disk to the man. "Thank you ma'am"the man said doing the same procedure as the others "Ryoko Kasagawa 1857 duels 1850 wins 7 losses the man said handing the duel disk back to the beautiful women.

"Quite a record miss you must love duel monsters" the man said looking up from the screen finding the women had left.

"Next"

"That would be me here"Axel said tossing his strange looking dueldisk at the man as he plugged it in "Axel Brody1290 duels 1288 duels won 2 losses"the man said handing the kid his weird duel disk back

"Mr Brody your in the world tournament"the man said as Axel put his duel disk back on as he walked up to the crowd looking for his friend.

"Next please"

"thats me a man with long white hair and an eyepatch said as he walked up handing his duel disk to the man. "Umm sir arn't you a little old for duel monsters"the man said as the older gentle man scoffed "age has nothing to do with a game of honor"

"KaiKay Katsumoto 1295 duels 1293 wins 2 losses.

"Sir your in the tournament"

"Thank you" Kaikay said taking his duel disk back as he walked into the crowd of duelists.

"Hey I know you"yugi said as Katsumoto walked up to Yugi.

"And I you Your Yugi Muto King of Games"katsumoto said shaking his hand.

"Is it true you duel with cards called the six samurai?"Yugi asked with curiosity.

"Yes there based off of my sons who died and my father who died"Katsumoto said with a small smile as he pulled out the deck showing Yugi the six samurai cards.

"Who is the big red guy?"Yugi asked in wonder.

"This card is based off my father shogun of china Shogun Shien"

and the one with the eye patch looks just like you"Yugi said pulling out the card.

"Yes its based off of me Pegasus is an old friend and did them as a gift to me this one is called Grand Master of the Six Samurai"Katsumoto said as he slipped the card back in his deck.

"Well I must go the tournament begins in ten minutes you should find an opponent "Katsumoto said as he walked away.

"Ok duelists the tournament begins in a couple minyes find your opponent and duel but if you lose you lose your duel disk but not to worry the duel disk will be returned to you after the tournament it insures your wont try and duel again aftr you have lost"Pegasus said as the voice disapatd over the air waves as many duelists scattered around.

"We need to find jack and find him fast before he finds another Oricalcos duelist and claims there soul"Yugi said as they split up yugi running up a road and joey doing the same down the opposite way.

"No"Yugi said seeing a bright green light shoot up into the sky "It must be jack" Yugi said as he ran in to Joey again as they followed the neon green light towards what they hope was a duel.

"Jack stop don't do it"Yugi yelled as they got there finding it was someone else wielding the card.

"Who are you"the man said as a little boy turned around screaming "help me please im scared" as the seal closed around him claiming his soul.

"No some one else possesses the seal"Yami Yugi said as he took control of his hikaris body.

"Get out of here"the man said as he commanded his Rogue doll to attack Yugi" the man said as the doll rushed Yugi.

Irou guard Yugi"Katsumoto said as a samurai in purple armor slashed Rogue doll in half.

"How dare you interfere with my masters plan" the man said getting angry.

"You want a challenge then challenge me lets duel"Katsumoto said activating his duel disk


	3. katsumoto and the female stranger

"LETS DUEL" both duelists said as they activated their duel disks in unison.

"Since you challenged me I think I should start this duel and thats just what I plan to do I start by summoning Six Samurai Yaichi 1300/800 in attack mode"Katsumoto said as a man in gold yellow armor appeared on the field ready for battle.

"I then lay one face down card and that will do for now"Katsumoto said with a slight grin.

"Its my move and I summon my Spear Dragon 1900/0 in attack mode"The man said as a small blue dragon with a large pointed snout appeared on his field ."Spear Dragon destroy his samurai with your cyclone blast"the man said as the dragon opened its mouth and a huge gust of wind shot out.

"Thanks you just triggered my trap card my Sakuretsu Armor trap it negates your attack and destroys the attacking monster"Katsumoto said with a grin as a suit of spiked armor appeared over the armor of his samurai as the blast of wind blew out and Spear Dragon shattered.

"Fine go I cant do anything else"the man said with a scowl of anger from losing his monster.

"My draw I summon my Six Samurai Nisashi 1400/700"Katsumoto said as another samurai appeared next to Yaichi in neon green armor wielding two identical neon glowing swords."Now that I have an addition samurai on my field my monsters ability can activate but first I place one face down card and then I activate them and thanks to my trap from my last turn not only are you defenseless but I saved my monster now Yaichi attack with triple silence shot"Katsumoto said as his Yaichi lifted his bow shooting three arrows hitting the man square in the chest dropping his points.

Stranger:2700

Katsumoto:4000

"So I still have life points Ill pull out of this"the man said with a smile.

"Wrong cause my Nisashi can attack twice as long as there is another six samurai on the field now Nisashi attack with double sword slash"Katsumoto said as Nishasi rushed the man slashing at him.

Stranger:1300

Katsumoto:4000

"This duel is over Nisashi finish him with a final Double sword slash"Katsumoto ordered as the green samurai rushed the man slashing him knocking him to the ground.

Stranger:0

Katsumoto:4000

"You loss fork over your rarest card"Katsumoto said as the man walked over handing him the card as Katsumoto grabbed him by the scruff of his coat lifting him up "Why did you duel a child you heartless bastard I should gut you like the spineless peice of shit you are"Katsumoto said in rage as he glanced at the soulless child laying on the ground "I was told by my master to duel any one I met"the man said in terror.

"Yugi we have to get your friends lets move"Katsumoto said tossing the man to the ground as he picked up the kid as they ran towards the area of the tournament.

"That was an amazing duel"Yugi said .

"Thanks but I didn't even get to use some of my good strategies" Katsumoto said as they reached the area handing the kid to a nurse as they took off looking for yugis friends.

"Yugi where have you been and who are you"Joey said as the aged duelist introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you im Joey wheeler and this is Tea Gardner

"Kaikay Katsumoto The samurai duelist.

"He just dueled an oricalcos duelist and won but sadly a boy dueled the man before and lost"Yugi said looking down in despair.

"Why are you looking for a guy named Jack Syclones" Katsumoto said with a look of confusion.

"Jack is the duelist who won the Battle city 2 Tournament and left before he dueled me and now he is hunting down all the Oricalcos duslists and he is taking their souls and we need to stop him" Yugi exclaimed to Katsumoto."I understand is he a good duelist?" Katsumoto asked awaiting an answer.

"Good his Duelist score was 8000 duels and 0 losses he is good he is great and he has a better score then Yugi no offense man"Joey said with a slight grin.

"Why is he after them?"Katsumoto asked.

"Well we don't know"Yami said as he took over for Yugi"We think he is angery cause they released a hatred in him that he apparently locked away"Yami said with a stern gaze.

"I think I can help you with that problem"a voice said above them as the three men and tea looked up seeing a women with white hair leap to the ground wearing a red kimono.

"Who are you?" Joey stated .

"Im Ryoko Kasagawa and im Jacks wife"Ryoko said walking up to the men with a sexy smile on her face.

"Please explain to me how Jack can be married when he is only like what 17"Yami said with a questioned look on his face.

"Actually Jack is 23 Years old"Ryoko said with a chuckles as she folded her arms causing her breasts to rise.

"I can help you find him I know how he think"Ryoko offered as she shook Yugis hand and Joeys along with Katsumotos and Tea's.


	4. outer Galactic tussel

"Why is Jack doing this?"Joey asked with a look of confusion towards Ryoko.

"Because he Joined a gang some time back and he swore to me he would never join another group again!"Ryoko stated with a bit of sorrow in her tone as they walked down a road.

"Hey Yugi do you know where the finals of this tournament are going t be held?"Katsumoto said with a questioned look towards the boy then the women.

"I believe Pegasus is meeting us in Domino Central Station from there we ride to another location"Yugi stated.

At That Same Moment Axel ha been looking for an opponent for the tournament rules of findin an opponent.

"Man there just isn't any strong duelists worth my skill"Axel said sitting on a bench.

"Hey kid you Axel Brodey"the man said walking up in a white Lab coat.

"Yeah that would be me and you are?"Axel asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Well the reason be is cause I knew your father axel"the man said with a bit of sympathy in his voice as Axel head snapped up "You knew my father!"Axel remarked as he stood in an instant"

"Yes I knew him and im the reason you don't ave him to"The stranger said as Axel got in a defensive stance as he watched the man lift his arm pulling back the sleeve of his coat reavealing an oricalcos duel disk "Now prepare your self boy for an out of this world duel"the stranger said activating it causing the life point meter to activate as Axel did the same for his unique gun style duel disk activated as his slid it on his arm causing his meter to activate.

"DUEL"

"You want a challenge you got it"Axel said in anger as he yanked six cards from his deck slot glancing at his hand.

"My move I activate a continue spell Blaze Accelerator" Axel said as a strange looking gun type weapon appeared in front of Axel.

"Then I send Volcanic Shell to the grave Via the effect of my Blaze Accelerator"Axel said as a flaming metal like slug leaped into the blaze accelerator cocked with it and shooting it at the stranger hitting him square in the chest.

Stranger:3500

Axel:4000

"My spell has a better effect but since you have no monsters on the field then it don't actvate that part but my Volcanic Shell has an effect if sent to the grave cause of Blaze accelerator deal your opponent 500 life point damage."Axel said with a smirk "I also lay a face down and end my turn"

"My draw"the man said rubbing his chest where he was just shot.

" My move and now I summon my Alien Shock Trooper"The stranger said as a huge green reptilian creature with a large sword and tough looking armor was beamed to the field.1900/800

"now Shock trooper take out his points with Galactic Slash" the man said as the alien disappeared and reappeared in front of Axel "Please you wish now I activate my trap Rupture of the Volcanic stone"as a big red rock caught the sword stopping it from hitting him.

Axel:3500

stranger:3500

"My trap negates your battle Phase but does cost me 500 of my life points to activate but I think it was well the price"Axel said with a grin as the stone vanished and the soldier returned to his masters side."Fine go then"

"My move and I activate the spell Monster Reborn and I resurrect my shell to the fiend and sacrifice him for Volcanic Hammerer "axel said a huge best of volcanic stone appeared on the field wielding a flame covered hammer.2400/1500

"Now hammerer destroy his Shock trooper with Volcanic pound"Axel said as the strange creature leaped up and brought the hammerer down making a ripple effect as the alien shrieked in agony as it shattered.

Stranger:3000

Axel:3500

"now I lay one face down and I end my turn"Axel said as the back of a card appeared behind the volcanic creature.

"My draw and I summon Alien Warrior" the man said as another alien type monster appeared from a beam of light brandishing grey armor and a mean looking face.1800/1000.

"Then I play the field Other World the A zone A cell scatter Burst and Monster Reborn to bring my shock trooper back to life"The man said as a strange field appeared making it look like outer space as the A cell appeared in front of Hammerer blowing up as four little symbols of a strange language appeared on Hammerer dropping it attack points to 900 as shock trooper appeared next to the warrior.1900/800

"Alien warrior destroy his monster with Galaxy claw attack" the stranger said as the strange grey alien grabbed the volcanic creature slitting its throat with its claws destroying it.

Axel:2600

Stranger:3000

"Why did my monsters attack drop to 900"Axel said in an irritated tone/

"well first he lost three per A counter on him and he had four and then an additional 300 cause he battled an alien monster"the man said with a smug look on his face"

"Fine my move" Axel said drawing a new card "I destroy my Blaze Accelerator Cannon for my Tri Blaze Accelerator Cannon"Axel said as the one barreled weapon blew up and a triple barreled weapon appeared in its stead "Now I load my Volcanic Scatter Shot" Axel said as another faming slug appeared with three heads as they leaped into the entrance as it cocked itself and shot them.

"You seem confused allow y to explain when I load my scatter shot im allowed to send my other two scattershots to the grave and deal you 500 damage per scatter shot and thanks my to cannon I get to destroy all your monsters monsters dealing another 500 for a grand total of 2000 points"Axel said as the shell fire and blew up just before hitting the stranger as his points dropped.

Stranger:1000

Axel:2600

"now your defenseless but my turn is done"

"Good my draw and I lay a face down and play Alien tech this is a alien versin of Monster reborn but only for alien monsters"the stranger said as the Alien Shock trooper reappeared again.

"Im really getting tired of that damn monster"Axel said in an annoyed tone.

"Now I normal summon my Alien Hunter"The man said as another alien in blue holding a spear like weapon appeared.1600/800

"Your finished now hunter attack with galactic thrust"the man said as the alien ran to Axel trusting its spear into Axel"

"Ow" Axel said as his points dropped.

Axel:1000

Stranger:1000

"Your through now Shock trooper attack with Galactic slash" the stranger said.

"Wrong I discard my volcanic Ember which cuts the damage to half so im still in this duel"Axel said as his points dropped rapidly.

Axel:50

Stranger:1000

"fine one face down and its your turn"the man said as a face down appeared behind his two alien monsters.

"I draw and I destroy my Tri Blaze Accelerator to summon my strongest monster rise Volcanic Doom Lord"Axel said as the gun like weapon shattered and a huge puddle of lave appeared and a huge creature stepped out of it covered in flames and volcanic stone.3000/1800

"Your also finished due to my Doom Lords effect for when he destroys a monster all your monsters are destroyed and your dealt 500 damage per monster"Axel informed the stranger as his face looked of anger"well I wont lose I reveal my face down Ectoplasmic drain I offer my monsters and gain life points equal to the combined attack points"the stranger said as his points rose rapidly/

Stranger:4500

"Im not done yet"

"Wrong I play Silent doom and special summon Volcanic Hammerer "Axel said as the flame covered beast returned next to Doom Lord. 2400/1500

"then I activate his effect you lose 200 points for every volcanic card in my grave and I count five one shell three scatter shots and one ember and I play my spell soul fire I choose a monster from my deck and remove it from play and deal you damage equal to half the monsters attack and I choose Volcanic Hammerer"Axel said as the mans points dropped a little

Stranger:3300

"Now hammerers effect kicks in"

Stranger:2300

"Your done Doom lord destroy the Hunter"Axel said as Doom lord grabbed the creature lifting it up blowing magma all over it as it shattered.

Stranger:900

"Now my Doom lords effect 500 for every monster destroyed dealing 1000 you lose"

"I've lost how is this possible"

"How did you know my father" Axel said running up shaking the man by the scruff of his collar.

"I've failed my master and son John Doe" the stranger said as his duel disk activated and his body went limp and a green neon beam shot into the sky signaling a soul was being taken.

"I need to call Jessie and see if he knows where Jaden is"Axel said pulling out a satellite phone calling up Jessie.


	5. memories of the fiend king

"So Ryoko how did you meet Jack Any ways ?"Yami asked taking control of the body.

"Well actually we met at a regional Tournament me and him were opponents in the finals and when we faced off something just clicked after I beat his undefeated deck"Ryoko said with a slight chuckle as the guys stopped walking.

"Wait you beat him but Jacks duel disk said he hadn't lost any duels how is that possible"Joey said with a bit of a look of shock.

"Well you see we met at the young age of 15 they had no duel disks back then just holographic projectors"Ryoko informed the confused teenager.

"I even remember the duel"Ryoko said as she began remembering the duel.

8 Years Ago

"The finalists of the European regional championships are Ryoko Kasagawa and Jack Syclones let the duel begin"the announcer said over the loud speaker as the two finalists walked up to the platforms and shuffled their decks placing them in the deck zones drawing there hands.

"DUEL"

"Ladies first"Jack said with a smile as he waved his hand.

"Thanks I guess Shivery isnt dead after all"Ryoko said picking up her card.

"Ill start with my Absorbing kid from the sky"Ryoko said as a pudgy looking angel with little wings appeared on the field.1300/1000

"Then I play the spell Malevolent Nuzzler and I equip it to my angel"Ryoko said as a ghostly form of a striking women appeared and nuzzled the fat angel causing him to blush as his attack points rose to 2000/1000.

"You can go now"

"My draw" jack said ripping the card from the deck "Ill lay a monster in defense mode and one face down and that will do it for this turn"jack said with a smirk.

"My move again and now I play my agent of creation Venus"Ryoko said as a strange looking angel appeared next to the fat angel.1600/0

"Now my Absorbing kid of the sky attack his face down card with angelic slap"Ryoko said as the fat little angel ran at the card and kicked it up slapping it revealing a face down Newdoria .

"Thanks now my Newdoria's effect activates when destroyed I get to deduct a monster's attack on the field by 800"Jack said as the fat angels attack dropped to 1200.

"Well thanks to my monster I gain life points equal to 300 per level of the monster destroyed"Ryoko said as her points jumped by 1200.

Ryoko:5200

Jack:4000

"Now Venus attack his points directly with angel feather shot" Ryoko said as the angel shot feathers at jack hitting him square on the chest.

Jack:2400

"Reveal my trap card Rope of Life now I can ditch my hand and resurrect the monster that was just destroyed"Jack said as Newdoria reappeared on the field with 2000/1400

"Oh I almost forgot since the card came with the price of my hand my monster gains 800 additional attack points"Jack said with a smirk.

"Now Newdoria destroy that fat little Cherub with darkness slash"jack said as the ugly fiend grabbed the cherub tossing him in the air and slashed him down the middle.

Ryoko:4400

Jack:2400

"You can go now"

"Its my move and I activate my field card The Sanctuary in the Sky"Ryoko said as a huge celestial palace arose in the sky like a shining beacon of hope.

"Then I summon my Agent of Creation Mars"Ryoko said as a angel with a huge hammer and red skin appeared.0/0

"Wow a attack and defenseless monster"Jack said with a smirk then looked wide"wait unless he has a"

"yup when he is played while the Sanctuary is in play his attack and defense become the difference from our life points"Ryoko said as the angel glowed 2000/2000.

"Now my neanderthal opponent it is your move"

"My draw"jack said in anger towards the insult that was just slung at him.

"Rise Giant Orc"jack said as a huge Orc like monster with a big bone club stood on jacks field 2200/0.

"Orc smash her Mars angel with Orc bone smash"jack said as the orc leaped up and smashed the angel to pixels.

Jack2400

Ryoko:4200

"Ill then lay one face down and my turn"Jack said with a smirk as the orc kneeled and switched to defense mode"Oh yeah by the way my orc after he attack switches to defense mode to protect my life points"Jack said with a bit of a chuckle.

"My draw and im sorry to say this duel is over"Ryoko said with a slight chuckle.

"Now I summon my Agent of Creation Saturn"Ryoko said as a huge angel like creature appeared.

"IM sorry but the duel is now over by sacrificing my Saturn I can deal you damage equal to our life point difference so first I play a face down and activate my Emergency provisions now I destroy the face down and gain 1000 points of life"Ryoko said as her life points shot to 5200

"Now I offer my Saturn"Ryoko said as the angel glowed and shattered as gold sparkels flew over jack as his points dropped to zero.

"I I lost this cant be happening I never lose"Jack said in utter shock.

"Now that this is over wanna go and get a pizza"Ryoko said as jack stood up and nodded "Yeah sorry im just shocked I lost no one has ever beaten my deck before"Jack said as the announcer said the winner was Ryoko Kasagawa was the new regional champ.

"Yeah I guess"Jack said walking with her off the duel arena platform.

One Year After

"Jack you can do it kick this kids ass"Ryoko cheered as jack stared at the field of super powered machines.

"You cant beat me twerp"Bandit Keith said glancing at his Barrel dragon 2600/2200,Mechanical Spider 2200/2500, and Slot Machine 2000/2300.

"I can win and I will win"Jack said with a smirk with a quick glance at the life point counter.

Jack:2100

keith:2900

"How are you gonna win you have one monster with 0/0 why did you put a goblin king in your deck anyways?"Keith asked.

"Ill show you why but first ill remove three fiends from my grave out of play and I choose Dark Ruler Ha des 2450/1600 Goblin King0/0 and Goblin Elite Attack force 2200/1500 to special summon my Dark Necrofear in attack mode"Jack said as a female fiend with dark blue skin and a mean look on her face appeared holding a broken doll face 2200/2800.

"Wow a monster with a strong attack but I think it is still useless cause my monsters can still beat it"Keith said with a smirk.

"This is why now I play my spell Dimension Fusion at the cost of 2000 life points im allowed to special summon as many removed from play monsters as possible and I have three the ones I just removed so rise Dark Ruler Ha Des 2450/1600 Goblin King 0/0, Goblin Elite Attack force 2200/1500"2

Jack said as a fiend in robes holding a wine glass with an evil grin on his mouth appeared and two sets of goblins in bright silver armor and swords appeared next to Dark Necrofear in attack mode.

"What's the point of all this none of your monsters can even beat my monsters let alone drop my points to zero!"Keith yelled in aggravation.

"Wrong you see my most power ful monster is also my weakest monster my Goblin Kings take a look"Jack said as Keith looked at the little goblins sitting in thrones began to glow.

"What's going on why are they glowing unless"

"Yup they have a special ability they each gain 1000 attack and defense points for every fiend on the field except them selves"Jack said as the goblins attack and defense points shot up to 4000/4000 each.

"So"Keith said in a quiver of fear as Jack grinned"Now I trigger my trap DNA surgery this turns all monsters on the field into what I choose them to be and I choose fiend"Jack said as the three machines started to dissolve and form ugly metallic fiends.

"Now watch my Goblins in action"Jack said as the goblins points jumped to 7000/7000.

"Only cost my was my spell"jack said with a slight look of worry as he glanced at his points.

Jack:100

"No this cant be happening no matter which one he attacks with I lose"Keith said as Jack pointed at the spider as it blew up as the smoke faded showing the Goblins hand smoking from his attack on the metallic spider.

Keith:0

Jack:100

"the victor of the Intercontinental Championship is: Jack Syclones"the man said lifting Jacks hand putting the trophy in his hand.

Two Years After

"Jack why wont you talk to me please tell me what's wrong"Ryoko asked in worry looking at the face of her boyfriend of 3 years.

"Just leave me alone I need to be somewhere"Jack said putting his trench coat and hat on as he left the building hopping on his motor cycle peeling out down the street.

"What is wrong Jack"Ryoko said falling to her knees crying.

"Please I just want out no more its destroying my life please"Jack pleaded with a man he thought to be his boss of the crew he was in..

"But Jack you came to us for power and to be the best and now you are and yet you want out im sorry you cant leave our little family you know far to much"Eron said shuffling his dueling deck.

"If you don't let me out of this hell you call a family ill crush!"Jack yelled.

"I don't dammit one sec"Eron said pulling out a cell picking it up"Hello uh huh ok of course as you wish"

"Jack your lucky leave and never come back "Eron said turning around walking back into the darkness he walked out of to speak to jack from.

"Master Eron why did you let him leave he knows to much"A man said bowing before Eron.

"Because we don't need him right now"Eron said with a smirk sipping some wine.

"Yes master very well" the man said

3 years and 6 months later

"Congratulations Jack I cant believe your getting married"Jacks father Orion Syclones said fixing the tie.

"Dad come on lets get out there I have a wedding to be at"Jack said grabbing his dad yanking him out of the dressing room as they walked up the aisle.

"Can we begin"the priest said as Orion walked with Ryoko on his arm"Thanks Mr Syclones for being able tyo give me away since my father is gone"Ryoko whispered..

"Its dad after this sweet heart"Orion said as the reached the alter and he hugged and kissed Ryoko watching her walk next to Jack.

"Now Jack Syclones do you take this lovely young women to be your loftily wedded wife to hold and to cherish to love till death do you part"the priest said with a smile.

"I do"jack said with a grin.

"And Your Ryoko Kasagawa do you take this handsome young man to be your husband to love and cherish in health and sickness till death do you part"the priest said to Ryoko.

"I do"She said with a blush and a light grin.

"Jack you may kiss your bride"the priest said as jack slid his hands over her cheeks kissing her softly.

5 Months Later

"I cant believe im in Kaiba's Duel Academy"Jack said hugging and kissing his wife holding the invitation in his hand.

"Sweety your not in yet you need to still take the exams still"Ryoko said with a grin.

"Spoil sport"Jack said with a chuckle shuffling through his dueling deck as his hands stopped on a card looking at it as his hands began to shake a little as he removed it.

"Hey jack remember that beautiful emerald stone ring you had what happened to it?"Ryoko said with a bit of a questioned look on her face.

"I I lost it jack said turning away as he ripped the card to shreds throwing them in the trash.

"Honey ill be back I need to get some air ill be back in a bit"Jack said grabbing his coat and hat as he headed out the door pulling his cell out dialing a number "he is to trusting" sparks said watching Jack leave the house.

"Hey Bryan where you at uh huh ok meet me at our spot when we were kids ok love you"Jack said

hanging the cell phone up walking down a road.

"Bryan listen I want you to get out please leave them for me "Jack said looking at Bryan a guy that looked almost identical to jack just a couple inches shorter.

"Alright Jack Im through ok"Bryan said pulling out his seal card ripping it in half as he yanked the green stoned ring off his finger and stomping on it causing the stone to shatter.

"You happy bro were both out"Bryan said as the seal appeared below Bryan.

"Bryan!"Jack yelled as his brother looked at Jack "Jack help " he said as his body collapsed as the shot of bright neon green shot in the sky.

"Bryan wake up"Jack yelled shaking his brothers shoulders "Now you can leave us" a man said as jack looked up seeing Eron vanish.

Six Months Later

"Welcome to Duel Academy"Chancellor Shepard Said as jack walked up "What dorm am I in?" he asked shaking his hand.

"Well you beat crowler so Ill put you in The Obelisk Blue dorms" he said as Jack shook his head no.

"no Put me in Slifer I wanna start from the bottom not the top cause I beat a pathetic teacher if you don't mind"jack said with an emotionless look on his face.

End Flash Back

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell"Ryoko said as a man stepped in front of the group.


	6. the finals and the compeditors

"Axel man where have you been"Yugi asked as the Pharaoh took over.

"Man what happened to you"Katsumoto said noticing Axel holding his shoulder in pain.

"I dueled the father of John Doe you know the kid from Kaiba's last tournement that alien freak"Axel said groaning against the pain gripping the wound tighter as Katsumoto tried to help.

"No its cool im alright its just a shoulder wound"Axel said with a slight smirk.

"He used the seal huh?"Yami asked with a questioned look on his face.

"No but he was a hell of a duelist"Axel said groaning against the pain.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Yami asked seeing him grip it.

"Don't worry im fine" he said walking up to the other duelists.

"So does anyone know where the finals are being held"Ryoko asked looking at the other guys as all the duel disks activated projecting Maximillion Pegasus in front of them.

"Duelists if you are seeing this then listen closely cause these are the names of who will be participating in the finals"Pegasus said with a cherry tone.

Jack Syclones , Yugi Muto , Joey Wheeler, Running Wolf, Jesse Anderson ,Alexander Grate , Kai Kay Katsumoto , Axel Brodey , Seto Kaiba , Ryoko Kasagawa , Mandala Mariska and Zane Truesdale" Pegasus said listing off the last name.

"Pegasus where are the finals being held"Yami asked the acentric Millionaire.

"The Finals are being held on Kaiba- Boys Blimp of course"Pegasus said with a smile as he vanished.

"Well lets get moving"Yugi told Yami as yami said the same thing as the group began walking down a path.

Semi Finals Location

"Kaiba how many people have shown up?"Yami asked the CEO.

"Jesse Anderson Jack Syclones and Mandals Mariska"Kaiba said looking towards the entrance as the Last two people walked in through the dooor towards the blimp.

"Name"Kaiba said with a scowl.

"I am Running wolf"an indian looking man with shells and Indian cloths stood infront of Kaiba as the man stepped forward as a silver white wolf stood next to him.

"Get on"Kaiba said looking at the wolf in distaste as the wolf gave a light growl in Kaiba's direction.

"Name"

"My name is Alexander Thuh Grate the man said with bright blonde hair and a strange looking duel disk long black coat and a pair of fighting gloves.

"Get on"kaiba said as Yami and kaiba boarded as all the duelists gathered in the lobby of the Blimp.

"Well I must say several Familiar faces"Pegasus said walking up with a light clap clad in a light red suit hair covering his left eye.

"Seto maybe we should show the duelists how they are being selected to duel"Mokuba said with a light smile towards his older brother. "Very well"

"all participants Please raise your duel disk arms "Kaiba said as all the duelists looked at him in utter confusion but raised there arms none the less as a small light shot at the duel disk life point meter screen hitting all the screens.

"What just happened?" Axel asked in curiosity as a screen appeared with there faces and a number next to the face.

"My New advanced selection machine with now shuffle up the numbers and select the two duelists who will duel first"Kaiba said as the duelists looked at the screen finding their faces.

"The duel numbers represent who became the first finalist and so on"Kaib said.

Jack Syclones #1 Yugi Muto #2 Jesse Anderson #3 Axel Brodey #4 Joey Wheeler #5 Running Wolf #6 Kaikay Katsumoto #7 Ryoko Kasagawa #8 Seto Kaiba #9 Alexander Thuh Grate # 10

Mandala Mariska # 11 Zane Truesdale # 12

"Activate the machine Roland"Kaiba ordered as Roland pressed a button on a small remote as a head of a bleu eyes looked up with its mouth open projecting the pictures in hologram form as the faces and number rapidly appeared and disappeared and started to slow down as a small compartment opened as two blue eyes heads came out and projected the two challengers "Jesse Anderson and Kaikay Katsumoto the first round of the tournament will be these two gentle men fist"Roland said as Katsumoto walked up and shook Jesses hand "I was hoping for a challenge but I guess you cant get what you want all the time"Katsumoto said as Jesse smirked "Don't underestimate me old man"Jesse said with a light laugh as the walked up to the blimp arena activating their duel disks.

"DUEL"


	7. blades vs gems

"Age before beauty" Katsumoto said with a grin as he drew his first card.

"Ill start with this rise Six Samurai Nisashi "Katsumoto said as a short samarai appeared in green armor with two Neon Green blades one in each hand.1400/700.

"Ill also lay once face down and that will do It for this old man"Katsumoto said with a smirk with a quick glance towards the face down.

"Ill start with my Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defense mode"Jesse said as a stout little turttle appeared hiding in his shell the shell covered in huge emerald spikes for defense 600/2000.

"Your move old timer"Jesse said with a slight chuckle as he drew.

"Old man well this may be a bad pun but I activate my Ancient Map spell card this mighty spell allows me to special summon a level five monster so Rise my great self The Grandmaster of the Six Samurai"Katsumoto said as a aged old man resembling Katsumoto with snow white hair leather clothing and an eye patch and a mighty sword stood in front of the old man 2100/800.

"What's so special about him"Jesse said as he noticed Nisashi immediatly bow to his prestigious master.

"Now since I have another Six Samurai on the field I can activate both their effects but first Nisashi's ability your gonna love this he is able to attack twice but first I let my Grand Master attack your little sea turtle with Master Samurai Strike"Katsumoto said with a smirk as the old man vanished and reappeared on jesses side sword drawn in the air ready to plunge his deadly sword in the shell of the creature as it plunged down breaking the crystal bypassing the shell as the turtle screamed and shattered.

"Now Master return to me"He said as the old man looked at Jesse bowed in respect and vanished appearing on Katsumotos side once again as Nisashi was ready for his attack"Now Nisashi attack Jesse directly twice"Katsumoto said as the little samurai ran to Jesse stopping infront of him as he pulled both neon swords out making an X slash as Jesses's points dropped drastically.

Jesse:1200

Katsumoto:4000

"Nisashi return"Katsumoto said as the samurai bowed his head in respect and leaped back to the old mans side.

"Ah that hurt"Jesse said as a large emerald crystal appeared in front of him in the spell zone.

"Oh forgot to mention when a crystal beast is destroyed it returns as a crystal in my spell zone"Jesse said with a slight chuckle.

"Ill play two face downs and summon this monster in defense mode"Jesse said with a little bit of pain in his voice from the double strike he previously suffered.

"My move young one and it's a shame I have to beat you so easily when I have heard great things about your crystal beasts but this must end I equip my Axe of despair to my Grand Master"He said as the old samurai grabbed the axe as his points shot up to 3100/800.

"Now time to finish this Nisashi attack his defense monster with Neon sword strike"Katsumoto said solemnly as the little samurai rushed Jesse slashing the face down revealing a pink cat with amethyst stones on it as it roared in anguish and shattered as another crystal appeared next to the emerald in the shape and color of amethyst.

"Im sorry my young friend but the duel is over Nisashi attack his points directly"he said as the samurai began to run again.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Im not out just yet reveal face down Crystal raigeki if I offer a crystal in my spell zone I can destroy one monster so say good bye to your Nisashi"Jesse said as a crystal appeared above him and struck him with lightning making him shatter.

"It doesn't matter my Grandmaster will just finish you then to bad you don't have another Crystal Raigeki"Katsumoto said as jess smirked"Sadly for you I do".

"What no"Katsumoto said as yet again another crystal vanished from Jesses side and Grandmaster shattered leaving him defenseless.

"No my grandmaster you'll pay for that"Katsumoto said in rage.

"Go"

"My draw and I play the spell Crystal Blessings spell this lets me select two crystal beasts and put them in the spell zone in their crystal form"Jesse said as two more crystals appeared "Now I summon my Amber Mammoth in attack mode"Jesse said as a huge wooly mammoth appeared with four tusks and an amber on its forehead 1700/1600.

"Then I play the field Ancient City Rainbow Ruins"Jesse said as a huge Colosseum appeared with rainbow beams everywhere.

"What's your field do cause it obviously doesn't raise or lower attack points so what is its purpose"Katsumoto said with a slight chuckle.

"Well my field has five effects but the only way I can activate them is to have crystals in my spell zone"Jesse said with a smirk looking back seeing two crystals.

"I have two which allows me to activate two effects the first my field cant be destroyed by a spell card and the other any damage that's dealt to me is cut in half now I lay a face down and ill have my amber mammoth attack you directly"Jesse said as the mammoth roared and trampled towards Katsumoto smacking him with the trunk .

Katsumoto :2300

Jesse:1200

"Go"

"My draw I summon my Six Samurai Irou"Katsumoto said as a taller Samurai appeared in purple robes and a long purple Katana 1700/1200.

"So your samurai has the same points as my mammoth"Jesse said with a smirk.

"Don't underestimate my monster I play the equip card called Ebon steed"Katsumoto said as a large black stallion appeared as Irou jumped on the back as his points shot up 1900/1400.

"Irou destroy his monster with lunge strike"Katsumoto said as the hrse took off towards the mammoth as Irou through the sword piercing the mammoth causing it to shatter.

Jesse:1000

Katsumoto:2300

"Your move"

"My draw and I summon my Sapphire Pegasus"Jesse


	8. the end to the samurai

"I play my crystal beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode" Jesse said with a grin as a majestic white horse appeared with a hon made of pure sapphire stone."Jesse time to win" the Horse said to Jesse as he grinned"You bet buddy"

"Wow a horse with less points then my Six Samurai" Katsumoto said as Jesse pulled out his deck as another crystal appeared next to the other three previous crystals.

"What happened how come you just got another crystal I didn't destroy any of your monsters"Katsumoto.

"Oh I forgot to mention my Pegasus's special ability when summoned I get to choose a monster in my deck that's a crystal beast and add it to my fields as another continues spell card and now my field activates I draw a fresh card" Jesse said picking up another card.

"Time to finish this I play a face down and end my turn"Jesse said with a smirk.

"My draw and say hello to my Six samurai Zanji" Katsumoto said as a samurai in gold armor wielding a huge bladed pike appeared spinning the pike in intimidation.1800/1300

"Well you have a monster that rivals my Zanji see he hasn't had a worthy battle in quite a while"Katsumoto said looking at the golden warrior as smoke began to rise.

"Hey what's going on"Jesse said looking at the smoke in wonder.

"Yes your horse does rival my samurai but I have a monster stronger then any you have se if I have two six samurai on my field I can special summon him in attack mode"Katsumoto said as a huge warrior in red appeared with royal looking armor"Meet my Great shogun"He said as the samurai got on there knees and bowed in great respect for the warrior.2500/2400.

"Shogun strike down the pegasus with samurai slash"Katsumoto said as the shogun stood and pulled out a long sword lunging at the horse.

"You just triggered my trap crystals cuffs by paying 500 life points your monster that attacked will lose 700 attack points"Jesse said with a smirk as the shoguns points dropped to 1800/2400

Jesse:600

"Fine I call the attack off go"

"I draw" Jesse said as the shoguns points rose back to 2500/2400"and reveal my face down Crystal summoner by paying 200 points per card I can to my hand and special summon those cards which have crystal beast in its name so I choose Ruby carbuncle and cobalt eagle that last two crystal beasts in my deck"Jesse said his points dropping to 200.

"Rise cobalt eagle and Ruby carbuncle"Jesse said as a small looking eagle with cobalt all over him and a strange looking cat with a ruby on its tail appeared 1400/800 300/300

"Now Ruby activate your effect Ruby Rampage"Jesse said as Ruby stood straight sticking her tail in the air as the ruby glowed as a beam of light hit every crystal in the spell zone.

"Now I can special summon as many crystal beasts in my spell zone as possible but first rise Topaz tiger"Jesse said as a tiger with a topaz on the side of its head arose and roared making the samurai's jump pack in fear 1600/1000.

"Rise Amber Mammoth"Jesse said as a huge mammoth rose to the field in attack mode1700/1600.

"Why summon a bunch of weak monster on my next turn ill finish you"katsumto said looking at the cat then his shogun with delight.

"Wrong cause the duel is now over cause now I can summon my greatest monster y ou said I didnt have a card that strong I do but at a cost I have to have every crystal best on the field or the grave and I do all seven now rise Rainbow Dragon"Jesse said as a huge dragon with white scales and stoned on its side and little gold wings stood next to Pegasus. 4000/0

"BY THE GODS its so beautiful"Katsumoto said looking at Jesse.

"On my next turn ill finish you Ill play a face down and end my down." Jesse said looking at the card fearing Katsumoto might play something powerful.

"My move first I""I don't think so I activate my face down Phase disclosure this is a very powerful trap it makes your skip all your phases but the draw and end phase"Jesse said with a smirk.

"No"

"but your lucky you see this card comes at a huge cost I have to give half my points"Jesse said

Jesse:100

Katsumoto:2300

"Fine I end my move"

"I play the spell Mystical Crystal Whirl wind I can only play this when I have all crystal beasts on my field I get to destroy every magic and trap card on your field"Jesse said as a huge storm knocked away all the cards but his monsters as Irou lost his steed.

"Now my dragon ability can be activated by sending every crystal beast to the grave my Dragon gains 1000 attack point per card so I send four to the grave"Jesse said as a the dragons points jumped to 8000/0.

"Now dragon attack the shogun with Crystal Storm "Jesse said as the dragon lifted its head as the crystals lighted up four and it looked at the shogun and shot it with a huge gust of crystal shards.

"I lose it was a great duel"Katsumoto said looking at the samurai as they nowed before him"rest my monsters you've earned it"he said looking up as Jesse walked over and shook his hand.

The victor by 100 life points Jesse Anderson the Crystal Beast Master"Croquet said looking at Kiaba who gave his signature nod. "Congrats kid good job"He said with a small smirk making sure his boss didn't see."We will wait one hour till the next bout"he said as the duelists walked away from the platform.

"Oi Zane" Jack yelled walking up to the tall man.

"What happened to you after your duel with Eron"

"I changed . After that duel with Eron I began dueling underground and realized I wanted the rest of the Cyber legacy cards"Zane said .

"What you mean" "my original master hid a deck from me that would have completed the cyber dragon set the under world set"Zane said as he looked away and then walked away.

"Jack"Yugi said walking up to him "what do you want Yugi"

"You have to stop this" "Your hurting innocent people"Yugi said looking at Jack as the pharaoh took over."Innocent innocent they accepted the seal and turned to darkness innocent please im hunting the guilty who claim the souls of the innocent don't you understand Pharaoh" "Jack how did""Im hunting the ones that ruined my life"Jack yelled as he shoved ast the Pharaoh.


	9. Volcanic Wolfs

1One Hour Later

"Ok duelists the hour is up and the machine is activated here are the next to duelists"Roland said as two balls fell out showing numbers 4 and 6 "Axel Brodey and Running Wolf please report to the arena"Roland said over the intercom as Running Wolf approached Axel and nodded as they walked up to the platform activating there duel disks as the counter shot up to 4000.

"We will duel a great duel"Wolf said shaking Axels hand.

"Let the duel start"Roland yelled as both opponents picked up five cards"Duel" they said in unison.

"Ill start if you don't mind" wolf said picking up a six card scanning his hand.

"Ill summon my Mountain Wolf in attack mode"wolf said as a dirty brown wolf with a puffy tail appeared in front of him.1600/1500"Ill also lay one face down and ill let you go"Wolf said as Axel drew his next card.

"My move draw"Axel said looking at his card "Ill summon my Volcanic Slicer"Axel said as a huge flaming creature appeared.1800/1200

"Activate your effect now I can inflict 500 points of damage to you but I give up his attack this turn" Axel said with a smirk as the creature shot a small ball of fire at Wolf burning him lightly.

Wolf:3500

"For my last move ill lay a face down and end my turn"Axel said with a smirk.

"My draw and I play the spell Hunting Pack now im allowed to special summon as many mountain wolfs as possible"Wolf said as two more were summoned to the field.

"I then summon my Gene Warped War Wolf "Wolf said as a huge buff strange looking wolf appeared on the field standing next to the mountain wolfs. 2000/100

"Gene warped war wolf destroy his slicer with enhanced uppercut"he said as the wolf lunged at the slicer slugging it in the air.

Axel:3800

"Im sorry to say my friend but I win this duel my mighty mountain wolfs get me the victory attack him directly with Mountain slash"Wolf said as the three ran at Axel then shattered.

"What happened to my mountain wolfs"wolf said in surprise looking at Axel.

"I activated my trap Detonation Declaration I discard a card and I get to destroy a monster so I ditched three that's why they were destroyed.

"Fine Go" wolf stated in a bit of a annoyed tone "I play the spell card Blaze accelerator and I discard one Volcanic Shell"Axel said as a small cannon like weapon appeared and a strange worm like creature appeared and jumped into the barrel being shot at Wolf.

"Thanks to my shells ability after I discard him not only does he deal you damage of 500 but I can bring the other shells from my deck to my hand at a cost of 500 points each"Axel said as two more shells leaped in the barrel and shot at Running Wolf.

Wolf:2500

"You'll pay for that"Running wolf said as he drew "I play my spell Symbol of heritage now I can special summon my mountain wolf cause my spell can only be activated while I have three copies of one monster im allowed to special summon one of them so rise Mountain wolf"Running wolf said as the same brown wolf appeared in front of Running wolf.1600/1500

"I summon my next creature Silver Fang""Running Wolf said as a silver wolf leaps next to the mountain wolf and gene warped werewolf.

"I play the ritual spell Synthetic spell and I offer my Silver Fang and Gene warped werewolf to summon my most powerful creature a beast mixed with machine and wolf rise Lycanthrope"Running wolf said as the two wolfs for the sacrifice looked at running wolf nodded then howled as they vanished as a huge explosion causing dust to kick up as a blue creature with mechanical limbs arose.2400/1800

"what is that horrid creature"Axel said wincing a little at the beasts figure.

"This is Lycanthrope a horrible accident when the scientists tried to enhance a werewolves ability to regenerate and its speed and strength but it went horribly wrong so instead of scrapping the project they enhanced it with mechanical limbs and that is what you see before you"Running wolf said as the strange wolf creature looked at running wolf and whined a bit.

"It is ok my friend you will get to hunt in just a moment"Running wolf said as Lycanthrope growled at Axel with content.

"Lycanthrope attack bite Plague bite"Running wolf said as the wolf howled and lunged at Axel biting into his shoulder leaping off back to Running Wolfs field.

Axel:1400

"This duel is over attack my monster with Mountain claw attack"Running wolf said throwing his arm out pointing at Axel as the wolf howled as well taking off towards Axel.

"I discard my Volcanic Ash and I lose no damage to your little puppies bite"Axel said sliding a card to the grave as a ghostly image of a strange looking piece of ash still very hot blocked the attack.

"Now its my turn I discard my Blaze Accelerator to the grave and I get to play the tri blaze accelerator"Axel said as the single barreled weapon vanished and a triple barreled weapon took its place.

"Well what does that card do"Running Wolf asked looking at the strange weapon.

"Well its like my Blaze accelerator cannon but a bit different"he said with a smirk .

"I discard Volcanic Scatter shot to the grave and I get to destroy a monster so say goodbye to your little metal wolf"Axel said as the Lycanthrope howled and shattered.

Wolf:2000

"How did I lose 500 life points"he asked.

"Well that's why I said its similar to my blaze accelerator cannon I can deal you 500 points of damage when I destroy a monster cause the monster I discarded but scattershot"Axel explained.

"I still have plenty of life points"Running Wolf said with a smirk.

"Not for long I send my cannon to the grave to special summon my greatest monster

Volcanic Doom lord"Axel said as a huge behemoth of a creature appeared similar to the volcanic monster but bigger and its face was ablaze.3000/1800

"Doom lord crush his little wolf with magma blast"Axel said as the doom lord groans taking some magma from the ground throwing it on the wolf as it whined then shattered.

"Well im still here"Running wolf said proudly as his points dropped.

Wolf:1600

"No this duel is over I reveal my face down Volcanic rock quick play now you gain a volcanic glass token"Axel said as a shiny chunk of rock appeared on Running Wolfs side.

Wolf:800

"Now my monsters ability activates he attacks again but after that deals you 1000 points of damage when the token is destroyed"Axel said as the monster flicked some magma at the rock shattering it dropping Running Wolfs points down to zero.

"Good duel"Axel said deactivating his duel disk.

"The Victor is Axel Brodey"Roland said over the intercom.

"Thank you for the interesting duel I fear I have much more training to do"Running Wolf said walking back to the other duelists.

"Great duel Axel"Yugi said as yugi shook his hand "Thanks Yugi" Axel said

"the next round will begin in another hour please be patient after that we will wait till the morning cause its 7:00 pm already"Roland said as he walked away.


	10. Grave of warriors

1"Ok duelists th last duel for the night the numbers are coming now"roland said as number 5 popped out. "Yeah man dats me"Joey yelled happily. "Great we get to watch a mutt duel"Kaiba said to himself with a slight chuckle as joe rushed over to him"you shut it money bags"Joey insulted as the next number popped out 11 Mandalla Mariska .

"Your going down yeah weirdo"Joey said as the Egyptian walked up "Only time will tell my loud mouthed friend"he said walking with Joey up to the arena as he shuffled Joeys deck while Joey shuffled his."Ill start off if you don't mind"Joey exclaimed picking his sixth card up looking at it.

"I summon Panther warrior in attack mode"Joey said.

As a huge purple panther in detailed armor and a shield and sword rose to the field raoring at Mariska with a lust for an attack.(2000/1500)

"Its your move"

"Very well if I must ill draw and then I shall summon my Grave Keepers Spy in attack mode while I lay a face down card"Mariska said an Egyptian looking man arose peeking behind a pillar with a pitch black cloak(1200/2000)

"I know this is a trap but I cant pass on an early lead"Joey thought as he drew his next card "I rise Hayabusa Knight in attack mode"Joey yelled .

As a hawk looking man with clothing and a thin rapier type sword rose standing next to the panther warrior as it cawed in power (1000/500)

"Activate my quick play card Scape goat"Joey said as four tokens appeared on the field floating up and down.

"I sacrifice a token so my panther can attack"Joey said as a sheep disintegrated as the panther roared lunging at the spy stabbing him deep with his sword as it leaped back as the spy screamed in pain as it shattered.

Mariska:3200

"Now Hayabusa knight double strike him with piercing slash attack"Joey yelled as the hawk man screamed and lunged at mariska.

"Say hello to my Grave keepers Assailant"Mariska said.

Another Egyptian man stood in front of Mariska completely cloaked including his face weilding a strange curved knife .(1500/1500)

"counter attack assailant"Mariska said as the man blocked both strikes as it slashed the hawk man causing it to shatter.

Joey:3500

"How did you get a monster on your side of the field it was my turn" Joey said as he watched his points drop.

"Well you see my Wheeler when you destroyed my Spy it allowed me to special summon a Grave Keeper monster with 1500 attack or less and I chose my assailant"he said with a smirk."Joey be careful the Grave Keepers have a field card that will negate you from you using the grave yard so watch out ok"Yugi yelled as Joey nodded in understanding."Your friend is quite right but sadly I do not have the field card in my hand so your lucky now its my draw"Mariska said as he drew"Now I trigger my face down Rite of spirit which lets me special summon a grave Keeper from the grave back to my field so rise my Grave Keepers Spy"He said as the spy reemerged on the field looking completly fine as if the attack had never happened.

"But he wont be around for long for now I offer him for my Grave Keepers chief the strongest of the Grave Keepers"Mariska said as a man in a tan cloak and beard and mustach with an Egyptian style hat rose next to the Assailant as it bowed to him as he nodded.(1900/1200)

"It doesnt matter none of your monsters can beat my Panther"Joey said with confidence as Kaiba scoffed"Only Wheeler would put faith in one monster what an idiot"he said with a smirk as Atem appeared next to Yugi"umm doesnt Kaiba do the same"he said with a chuckle as Yugi started to laugh as Kaiba glanced at him causing him to cease his laughing.

"Im very sorry my friend my chief will be alive next turn its your panther that wont remain among the living for now I discard my Grave Keepers Commandant to search my deck for my monsters home land Necro Valley"Mariska said as he pulled the card out"Now I play the field"he said with a smirk as a huge desert vally appeared with a rising sun.

"You see my field has two effects one you know its makes it so are graves are usless to us but there is another one it gives my grave keepers all an additional 500 attack and defense points"he said as the chief and Assailants attack and defense boosted up Assailant(2000/2000) Chief(2400/1700)

"sadly for you my grave isnt blocked do to my Grave Keepers Chief his ability allowes me full access to my grave" Mariska said with a luagh as Joey was getting agrivated.

"Now I think my chief has enough power to crush your panther Chief attack his Panther with grave smash"Mariska yelled as the chief swung his small staff smashing it on the panthers head as he shattered.

Joey:3100

"Oh I forgot to mention when my Assailant attack with Necro Valley it can change the position of a monster on the field"Mariska said."oh no and all my tokens have zero attack and defense points"Joey said in shock as one of the tokens switched to attack mode.

"Now Assailant attack the sheep token with Grave Slash"Mariska ordered as the man lunged at the token cutting it in half as Joeys points dropped drasticly.

Joy:1100

"It seams I have taken the lead by leaps and bounds"Mariska said with a slight chuckle.

"Now I shall end my turn"mariska said .

"My move and I play the spell Destiny Die I roll a six sided die and I get to draw so many cards for the number so go destiny roll"Joey said as a red die began to roll.

"Come on give me a good number"joey said as the die hit the floor with a thud as it landed on 5.

"Yeah now I get to draw five cards"Joey said refreshing his hand.

"Now I summon Swordsman of Landstar"Joey said as a little warrior appeared with a little sword and shield. 500/1200

"Wow you really wanna lose don't you"Mariska said with a laugh.

"Nope cause I play Land star Union this hand spell lets me special summon as many land star monsters in my hand as possible to the field"Joey said as he pulled two cards from his hand.

"Come forth brigadier of Land star and knight of Land Star"he said as another version of the swordsman appeared dressed in military clothes and another in knights armor Brigadier (900/1200) knight( 1200/1200).

"Wow a bunch of weakling monsters do you think if you wish hard enough they will get stron enough to attack my assailant and maybe live"Mariska said with a smirk at the three pathetic looking cards.

"Im not done I plan to offer them to special summon one of my most powerful monsters"Joey said with a big grin as the three monsters vanished"Rise Gilford the Lightning"Joey yelled as a hge bolt of lightning hit the ground as a warrior bulging in muscles stood where the landstars were with armor and a mask with ahuge sword on his back.2800/2600.

"Oh so you can actually take out one of my monsters"He said looking at the huge man.

"No actually all your monster see if Gilford is special summoned by offering three monsters and he is brought to the field all the monsters on my opponents field are destroyed"Joey said with his usual Joey laugh as a huge bolt of lightning struck mariskas field destroyed his monsters.

"No all my monster are gone"he said in shock.

"Now Gilford attack his life points directly with Lightning thrust"Joey said as Mariskas points dropped.

Mariska:400

Joey:1100

"Ill end my turn with a face down then ill let you go"Joey said with a chuckle.

"I must admit your quite the skilled duelist I didnt think you would deduce my life points this much I figured maybe 600 would be gone but your new monster will have to leave the field"mariska said sliding a card in the spell zone."I play Egyptian Passage" Mariska said as a huge egyptian tablet appeared on the field with ancient hyroglific writings on it.

"First I give half my life points then I can special summon a monster from my grave negating my Necro valleys effects of the grave and I choose my Grave Keepers Chief then I get to destroy a monster with higher attack then it "Mariska said as Gilford groaned and shattered as the chief roase again 2400/1700.

"Now finish this duel attack his life points directly"mariska said as the Chief ran at Joey.

"Hell lose the duel"Yugi thought as the Pharaoh appeared by Yugi.

"Im not out reveal my face down Hero Emerges"Joey said lifting his hand."you choose a card in my hand if it's a monster then I get to special summon it if its not it goes to the grave"Joey said lifting the two cards in his hand.

"I choose the card to the left"he said as Joey picked it up.

"I should thank you cause it was a monster and my favorite rise Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/200)"joey yelled as the Red dragon took the field in all its glory roaring at the chief.

"Chief stop"Mariska said as the chief looked at Mariska in confusion but did not dare disobey as he walked back to his field looking at the dragon.

"Ill play one face down and end my turn"Joey said smiling.

"Im sorry but this duel is over I summon my Grave Keepers Curse"Mariska said as a smaller Egyptian man appeared as his small rod began to glow.

Joey: 600

"There so close in points"Jesse said looking in awe.

"Yes he is doing well against the Egyptian"Atem said through Yugi.

"Now you lose my chief attack his dragon"Mariska said as the chirf threw the rod at the dragon "No Mariska you loose you triggered my trap Metal Force I offer my Red eyes black dragon and I can summon his stronger counter part rise Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon"Joey yelled as the dragon vanished as another took its place looking like the red eyes black dragon but covered in shing sheets of metal as it lifted its head and roared.2800/2400

"What no"Mariska said as joey pointed at him as the dragon looked at its target and shot a blast of flames towards the chief incinerating it.

Mariska:0

Joey:600

"the Winner is Joseph Wheeler"Roland said over the intercom as Kaiba walked past Joey "You got lucky Wheeler"he said with a sneer as he kept walking "Ahh shut up money bags"Joey said walking over to Mariska shaking his hand "That was a hell of a duel man" "yes but the better duelist won here my rarest card"he said ahnding Joey the Guardian Sphinx monster card.

"Thank you Mariska"joey said putting the card in his deck.

"Ok duelists we will rest and restart in the morning"roland said as all the duelists shuffled to there respected bedrooms.

"Jack"Ryoko said walking up to the man.

"What do you want"Jack said getting annoyed.

"Why are you taking those peoples souls"she said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"They deserved it they were soul hunters and deserved what they got"Jack said clenching his fists.

"Jack tell me why your really doing it tell me talk to your fiancé please"she begged tears falling in numbers as she grabbed his shoulders.

"Jack answer me"she asked trying to look into his eyes as he looked away.

"When this is all over we can be together again but until then I must continue fighting"he said moving from her grasp as he headed to his room to update his deck.


	11. Battle of the Sactuary

1 Gundam Fight All Set Ready Goooo

"Joey we have to stop Jack from taking anymore souls these are innocent duelists"Yami said through Yugi staring at his friend with concern.

"I know Yugi but we how when he has that seal and that deck of his he has never lost a duel its to powerful for me even Kaiba to beat maybe even you"Joey said looking at the man walking back to his room.

"Those fools have no idea the pain and suffering im going to cause them after this is all over"Alex said with a evil looking smirk as he flipped through his deck stopping on the seal of oricalcos.

"Man I didn't expect this many powerful duelists im going to have to stay on my toes"Axel said as he disassembled his duel disk for cleaning.

"Yugi"Kaiba said walking up to the short duelist "you better not lose that honor belong to me and me only"Kaiba said as Yami took over"Kaiba don't you understand whats going on the oricalcos is being used again and we have to stop it like last time it may not be Dartz running the show but I think its someone else much more powerful"he said with a sympathetic tone to his voice as Kaiba sneered"Just don't lose I want that victory so I can be the King Of Games" the CEO said as he walked back in side his silver trench coat billowing in the gusts of wind.

The next Morning

"Ok you pathetic loser get up the tournament will begin in half an hour you better be up and ready for a duel if not you will be disqualified"Kaiba said over the intercoms as Joey leaped up from the bed"god money bags let us guys sleep man"he said in a bad mood as he made his way to the bathroom but not before shaking Yugi awake "Come on buddy wake up the next round starts in a half hour"he said heading towards the bathroom.

"Yugi are you ready"Yami said as his see through body sat on the bed wide awake as the little duelists groaned "five more minutes mom please" he whined Yami chuckled "Yugi your Dark Magician is missing"he said with fear as Yugi flew out of the bed grabbing his deck searching through it as his hand stopped on the purple robed magician "Yami that is not funny" he said as the Pharaoh Laughed deeply "im sorry Yugi but it was the only thing that would have got you up beside hey Tea is here topless"Yami said knowing Yugi had deep feeling for the young dancer as a deep red blush hit his face as Joey walked out of the bathroom refreshed and ready as Yugi headed in about ten minutes later he walked out dressed and clean his tri colored hair spiked his belt and vest on "Lets take us another tournament" Yami said with a smirk as he vanished into the Millennium Puzzle as Yugi walked out and down the stairs to the announcement room.

"Ok duelists these are the semi finals the last eight duelists of the tournament please step forward"Roland said as the eight finalists stepped up.

"Ok activate the machine"Kaiba said as the faces flashed and balls flew around the clear dome as two fell out "Number 8 and Number 4 Ryoko Kasagawa and Alex thuh grate"he said as they stepped forward.

"What no do a redraw"Jack yelled running through the eight people towards Roland "please do another draw any other people but those two"he pleaded.

"Im sorry Mr. Syclones but the drawing are final"Roland said.

"Jack step away from my assistant and let the two duelists go to the arena"Kaiba said with a aggravated tone as Alex walked up to Jack"Looks like I get your wife after all I mean I already have your brother"he said with a grin as Jack grabbed him pulling him close"I swear to god you play that card I will make your life a living hell"he whispered as he let the man go as he watched him walk to the arena. "Ryoko" Jack said walking up to the beautiful women "please be careful he is a very powerful duelist don't let your guard down"he said as she only nodded not even looking into his eyes as she walked up to the platform.

"DUEL"both duelists said in unison as Alex dew his six cards.

"You know a gentleman would let the women go first"she said in a snide remark as Alex chuckled "That is true but im not Gentleman so I will start this duel off first"he said glancing at his cards "what a card to start I summon my Slave ape"Alex said as a small ape with a strange set of viewing goggle appeared on the field in a huge cylinder.(700/300)

"Ill also lay one face down and that will do for now"he said with a smirk watching Ryoko draw her card.

"Its my move so Ill summon my Absorbing kid of the sky in attack mode"she said as a chubby little angel with little wings and a small halo appeared on the field.(1300/1000)

"Absorbing Kid attack his little ape with angelic smash"she announced as the little angels wings flapped barely able to lift it up as it rose over the ape then fell crushing the ape as Alex's points dropped a bit.

Alex:3400

Ryoko:4600

"I forgot to mention his power I gain 300 life points for each level of the monster I destroy it was a level two so I gain 600 life points"she said with a smirk.

"Nice effect now let me show you mine when Slave ape is destroyed im allowed to special summon a Gladiator beast of a level four or lower to my field from my deck so rise Gladiator Beast Murmillo in attack mode"he said with a chuckle as a blue fish like warrior appeared on the field where the Slave Ape once was.(800/400)

"Fine Ill end my turn"Ryoko said looking at the strange looking fish creature.

"My draw and I play the field spell Dungeon of Gladiator Beast-Colossus magic" he said as a huge coliseum type arena appeared around them as the fish looked at the fake people in the stands as he bowed for a sec towards the man on a throne.

"Im not done I summon curser of Spartkua"Alex said as a strange small creature with a cow type skull covered its face appeared next to the fish in defense mode"Alex declared as the creature kneeled.(400/2000)

"Now Murmillo time for an upgrade of your armor I play the spell combat Weapon of Gladial Beast-Manica magic"He said as a strange armlet appeared on Murmillo as he glowed.

"Now attack the fat little angel"He yelled as Murmillo nodded and dove at the angel but was knocked back "You see the special power of my Manica prevents my beasts destruction when it comes to battling"Alex explained to the confused Ryoko.

"Now Murmillos effect can be activated I return him to the deck and special summon another Gladiator Beast from the deck to the field when any of my beasts attack or are attack there ability can be activated"he said as Murmillo vanished and the armor shattered as he slid the spell back into his hand.

"Now come to the field Gladiator Beast Secutor"he yelled as a strange little Lizard appeared with huge thruster type armor on him.(400/300)

"im not impressed your great Gladiator Beasts are quite Pathetic"she said with a smirk looking at the small little lizard.

"No don't Insult his Gladiator"Jack cringed after hearing her remark.

"You attack me with a weak monster just to special summon another weak monster and you lose life points your not very good at this game are you"she said with a grin as she looked at her life points.

Ryoko:4100

Jack:2900

"you shouldn't underestimate something you know nothing about the Gladiators were considered the greatest warriors of there time showing immense bravery and prowess for there great achievements"Alex said with a slight hint of Malice in his tone.

"How did I lose points ?"she asked in confusion.

"You can thank the Curser of Spartkua you see when ever I special summon a monster you lose 500 life points and my deck is built around special summing many monsters on one move"he said with a grin.

"Its still my turn and I lay a face down and I summon my Gladiator Beast Bestoari"Alex said as a strange green bird man with shining armor arose next to Secutor.(1500/800)

"Now Bestoari attack her little angel with armored feather blast"Alex yelled as the bird man lifted its arms as steel feathers shot at the angel causing it to shatter.

Ryoko:3800

Alex:2900

"Oh I forgot to mention my Secutors gain points from the field you see with each special summon it gains a counter and each counter boosts my monsters point by 100 but it will soon grow"Alex said as both monsters points were displayed. Secutor 500/400 Bestoari 1600/900

"Now Secutor attack her points directly with concussion blast"Alex said as Secutor shot a wave of energy hitting Ryoko Directly causing her to kneel in pain"God damn that hurt"she said wincing as she covered her ears from pain.

Ryoko:2400

"Ryoko get the hell out of there now his deck is to strong"Jack yelled gripping the railing with all his strength causing his hands to turn white.

"Your very lucky Miss Kasagawa or should I say Mrs Syclones"Alex said with a malicious grin on his face. "How am I lucky"she asked in confusion as she glanced at jack making eye contact but for second as she looked back to Alex.

"Cause I haven't drawn the Seal of oricalcos if I had I would have won a while ago im holding back so your husband wont see my entire deck and try and figure out a strategy to beat it"he said with a smile as he looked at his hand .

"plus it not like you stand a snow balls chance in hell of ever beating me cause now both my monsters abilities activate first bestoari and secutor return to the deck now bestoaris first I special summon my Gladiator Beast Laquer from Bestoari and secutors lets me special summon two more so rise Gladiator beast Torax and Dimicari Laquers ability his points rise to (2100/400) and since my fields in play" he said as the points jumped higher (2500/800) "Now Gladiator Beast Torax power boost"(1400/400)-(1800/800)he said as another fish and a bull type creature appeared with power boost "now dimicari"(1600/1200)-(2000/1600) "he said as Ryokos points dropped by 1500.

Ryoko:900

Alex:2900

"well its my move"she said drawing her card "Come on play it or you'll lose"jack thought biting his thumb waiting to see what she had just drawn.

"I play my own field to get rid of your I play the Sanctuary in the sky"she said as a huge angelic city with golden gates appeared above the two duelists.

"NO my field my beasts"Alex said as the Gladiators attack dropped back to there original points.

"So what I don't need the field wow a heavenly land ill still win on my next turn anyway"Alex said in a cocky manner.

"Well first let me finish playing mine I play the spell Righteous summon I can special summon a monster at a cost of 500 life points so rise Warrior of Zera"She said as a strange warrior in green armor and a sword with a strange hilt appeared on the field.(1600/1600)

"Wow a weak monster"Alex said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh he wont be staying you see there is a legend of a warrior who was saved by the angels in battle so he could accomplish great things in his life the angels told him if he destroyed a very evil demon that he would gain the power of the heavens so he hunted down the devil creature and killed it and as he died he enter the Sanctuary where he was given the power of the light now let me show you his final transformation for now I offer my Warrior of Zera to special summon my Archlord Zerato "she said as the warrior began to pray as he dies and crumbled to bone then a bright light hit his armor as a huge entity took its place as a huge buff angel with gigantic angelic wings and a large hilted sword appeared in front of Ryoko."this is my most powerful monster and my most loved cause jack gave ths to me as a wedding gift to complete the Sanctuary set it will be the very thing that will crush you"she said.

"Wow all you can do is take out one of my monsters"he said with a chuckle.

"Actually your quite wrong my angel will destroy all your beasts and not by attack his ability allows me to destroy all your monsters by discarding one light type monster so I discard my Mystical Shine Ball"She said as a strange ball appeared then shattered as the angelic warrior lifted its sword and swung it causing all the Gladiators to shatter.

"No im wide open"Alex yelled seeing his bare field.

"Archlord Zerato attack him directly with Celestial slash"Ryoko said as the angel nodded and flew at Alex slashing him with his sword as Ale screamed in pain as a huge cut appeared on his chest where the sword had just slashed him.

"To bad your monster didn't have more points"he groaned as he stood up holding the wound as his points shot down drastically.

Alex:100

Ryoko:400

"Ill lay one face down and that will be all on my next move your through"she said with anger as jack yelled out"yeah hun beat this ass hole" he said as she blushed.

"I draw and summon this monster in defense mode and lay a face down card"Alex said with anticipation.

"This duel is over for now I summon the Agent of Creation Venus in attack mode"Ryoko said as a strange celestial being rose next to the archlord bowing slightly(1600/0) "you see this is one of the agents that helped create my Archlord Zerato"Ryoko said with a smile.

"So what you still wont win with your monsters"he said with a smirk.

"Oh I don't need to attack with her all I need is my face down card"

"A trap" he said in shock.

"Yup and a very powerful one at that activate Solar ray"Ryoko said as a huge wave of blinding light appeared"you now lose 600 life points for every light monster on my field that deals you 1200 life point damage this duel is done"she said with a smile while her eyes remained closed.

"Good job honey you did it"Jack said in excitement as the light dissipated Alex was still standing with more points.

Alex:1300

Ryoko:400

"How did you gain points my trap should have dropped your points to zero"She said in shock.

"My trap energy absorbing board absorbs all the damage I would have take from a spell, trap or monster effect and raises my points equally by that amount"he said with a chuckle.

"This duel is over"he said drawing his card "I play the spell Resting Gladial I return two Gladiator beast monsters to the deck and I draw three cards"he said picking up three more cards as he slid two into the deck randomly "Now I activate the spell Gladial Return I send three gladiator beasts from the grave to the deck and draw another card"he said with a chuckle as he picked up another card.

"Now I summon this in face down defense mode your move"he said with a slight smile.

"This is over ill crush you with my monsters Venus attack his monster"she yelled as Alex began to laugh.

"You just triggered my trap Entry forbidden this helpful trap turns all attack mode monster to defense mode"he said with a smile as another secutor appeared on the field appeared in a kneeled position.

"I should thank you cause now Secutors ability can be activated I send him back to the deck and I special summon two Gladiator beasts so rise Gladiator beast Octavius" he said as a huge eagle warrior appeared wielding a strange spiked staff with huge wings and bulging muscles.(2500/2300)

"come forth Gladiator Beast Bestoari"he said as the Bird man reemerged on the field. (1500/800)

"Now say goodbye to your monster and field"he said as the Sanctuary shattered .

"Now Octavius attack her creation of Venus with gladial smash"he said as the eagle monster smashed the angel knocking Ryoko off the platform""Ryoko!" Jack yelled as he caught holding her close as her life points dropped to zero.

"I win"Alex said with little concern towards the women as he walked off the platform.

"Is she alright"Yugi asked looking at the knocked out duelist.

"Yeah she will be fine she just got knocked out" he said as he walked back to his room laying his wife on his bed.

"In light of the situation we will resume proceedings at 7:00 pm tonight rest up and check your decks"Roland said as the duelists walked off to there respective rooms.

Later that night

Knock Knock

"yes" Jack said opening the door seeing Pegasus.

"May I speak to you for a moment jack-boy" he said as Jack nodded as they walked down the halls.

"What can I do for you Mr Pegasus"Jack said with a quick glance towards the door of his room.

"What do you know about Alexander he seems to know you and Ryoko"Pegasus inquired .

"how do you know Ryoko Kasagawa?"Pegasus asked in question.

"She is my wife"jack said stopping as he turned around and began to head back to his room.

"Good Night Mr Pegasus" he said closing the door behind him as Ryoko woke up"what happened"she asked a bit groggily.

"Alex beat you and Knocked you out with his final attack"Jack said.

"My duel disk and deck where?"she asked frantically as Jack handed her deck to her"Roland removed your duel disk but not before I took your deck out"he said turning around.

"Thank your"Jack she said with a tear falling"Im sorry I couldn't beat him I was so close"she said as more tears fell.

"Thank you so much"she said looking through her deck stopping on her Archlord Zerato.

"Your wedding Gift almost won me the duel"she said with a weak smile.

"Yeah Im sorry he didn't win you the duel it would have ended all this turmoil"he said pulling out the spell Dimension fusion.

"Your gift has helped me capture many souls"he said with an emotionless tone.

"It was meant out of love not for you to help capture souls"she said crying now.

"You can sleep in my bed ill take the couch"he said as he waked out of the room.

"Im sorry my love but I must get him back, I must"he said leaning against the wall.


	12. kaiba Vs Zane Blue Eyes Vs Cyber Dragon

1 I don't own yugioh that right belongs to takahashi.

Ok lets get things started here.

Gundam Fight All Set Ready Goooo

The Next Day 7:40am

"How are the contestants"Pegasus said walking into the camera control room as Croquet turned and stood.

"All well even Ms. Kasagawa has awaken she is fine with Mr Syclones"Croquet said typing a few keys on the computers.

"Ok tell them when the next round is"Pegasus said as he walked out Croquet grabbed the small speaker and turned it on speaking into it "Ok duelists the next round will be in twenty minutes so get up showered dressed and grab your dueling deck cause you might be dueling this round"he said as the speaker shut off.

8:00am

"Ok duelists please gather round and listen for your number"Croquet said as the machine activated as numbers and face spun on the screen in a rapid pace.

"OK the machine will spit out the first ball"he said as a number 9 fell out along with a number12.

"Seto Kaiba vs Zane Truesdale "Croquet said as the two duelists walked up.

"I've heard good things about finally a decent duel besides Yugi"Kaiba said as he smirked.

"Another duel another victory"Zane said in his malicious tone of voice as he shuffled Kaiba's deck and Kaiba shuffled his as they returned the decks to there respective owners and inserted them into there duel disks.

"I guess Ill start this duel off"Kaiba said with a smirk as he drew his sixth card.

"I summon my Twin Headed Behemoth"Kaiba said as a strange purple dragon with two heads black wings and huge fangs rose to the field with a roar.(1500/1000)

"I also lay one face down and end my move"Kaiba said as the face down appeared behind the two headed dragon.

"My draw and thank you for summoning a monster for now my favorite monsters ability can be activated so know I special summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode"Zane said as a metallic snake like creature appeared with a roar as its tail swishes this way and that way.(2100/1600) "Now I summon Photo Cyber Dragon in attack mode"he said as a similar version of the cyber dragon arose next to the Cyber Dragon.(1100/800) "Now his ability activates he is now considered a Cyber Dragon but his attack and defense stay the same now I place one face down Cyber Dragon destroy his Twin Headed Behemoth with Strident blast"Zane yelled as the Cyber Dragon opened its mouth blasting the dragon away with little effort.

Kaiba:3400

Zane:4000

"Well thanks to you my dragon will return to my field at the end of your turn but slightly weaker"Kaiba said with a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter my Photo still has an attack now Photo Cyber Dragon attack Kaiba's life points directly with Photo Energy blast"Zane said as the little metal dragon blasted Kaiba with a smaller beam of energy knocking him to his knees.

Kaiba:2300

Zane:4000

"Wow its only been two turns and Kaiba's already down to almost half of his original life points"Yami said with a slight look of worry.

"Well I must say that Zane Kid is quite skilled taking Kaiba-boys points down so quickly"Pegasus said with a slight chuckle.

"Ok now im mad my move and now my dragon makes a miraculous recovery from the dead"Kaiba said as the Twin Headed Behemoth rose to the field again only slightly weakened" (1000/1000)

"Ill start with the spell Book of Moon this spell lets me flip your Cyber Dragon into face down defense mode"Kaiba said as the Cyber Dragon curled up and vanished as the back of his card appeared sideways representing defense mode.

"Then I play the spell Paladin of White Ritual I offer a level four monster so I offer Twin Headed Behemoth and I get to special summon Paladin of White Dragon"Kaiba said as a man in white silver armor riding a small white dragon arose to the field with a roar as the man swung a sword. (1900/1200) "I activate the first ability of my dragon he can destroy any face down monster as an attack and any effect is negated and now I activate his final ability I offer my Paladin to summon my Favorite monster rise Blue Eyes White Dragon"Kaiba said as the man and the dragon merged together as the white dragon began to grow as white plates of skin appeared "your finished Zane"Kaiba said as the dragon lifted its head showing off its mouth and bright blue eyes of the most famous dragon in duel monsters. (3000/2500) "say hello to my Blue Eyes White Dragon"Kaiba said as he began to laugh as the dragon roared flapping its wings as it began to take flight just above the field.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon its so beautiful" Zane said admiring the majestic white dragon.

"Thank you now Blue Eyes attack his Photo Cyber Dragon with White Lightning"Kaiba said as the dragon opened his mouth as his head shook as a huge beam of white light obliterated the metallic dragon.

Zane:2100

Kaiba:2300

"Ill lay a face down and end my turn"Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Its my draw and I special summon another Cyber Dragon"Zane said as a replica Cyber Dragon rose in front of Zane roaring and snarling at the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I activate the face down I placed a couple turns ago Call of the Haunted and I resurrect my Cyber Dragon"Zane said as the Cyber Dragon in the grave rose to the field next to the other Cyber dragon.

"Now I play the spell Polymerization to fuse the two Cyber Dragons together to form the almighty Twin Cyber Dragon"Zane yelled as the two dragons looked at one another and melted together in the vortex and reemerged as a larger version with two heads as it roared even louder at the white dragon.(2800/2600)

"What's the point its still to weak to take on my Dragon"Kaiba said with a smirk seeing his dragon in all its glory.

"Im not done now I play the equip card upgrade this spell card boosts my dragon by 500 additional attack points"Zane said as the Cyber Twin Dragon's points rose to (3300/2600)

"Cyber Twin Dragon destroy the Blue Eyes White Dragon with Double Strident Blast"Zane said as the Cyber Twin Dragon reared its head back blasting at the Blue Eyes as the Blue Eyes blasted a white lightning in defense but failed as the Double Strident blast blew through the white lightning hitting the dragon causing it to roar in agony _"Seto don't let him destroy me"_ a voice said in Seto's head a women's voice as a flash of an image of a beautiful women appeared with flowing white hair and a beautiful face she wore a white dress as she reached out to him then vanished.

"What the hell was that"Kaiba said shaking his head as Zane looked at Kaiba with confusion.

"Hey Kaiba you ok you kinda zoned out there for a sec"Zane said looking at his opponent.

"Im fine and I wont let you destroy my dragon reveal face down quick play spell Rush Recklessly this spell boosts my Blue Eyes White Dragons points by 700 extra attack points"Kaiba said as the Dragon got slightly larger as its points jumped to (3700/2500).

"Blue Eyes Counter attack"Kaiba yelled pointing at the Cyber Twin Dragon as the Blue Eyes roared and Blasted it with a even more powerful White Lightning attack as now the Cyber Twin tried to counter it but failed as it shattered.

Zane:1700

Kaiba:2300

"I told you ,you cant beat me or my Blue Eyes White Dragon"Kaiba said looking at the dragon with a small smile as the voice spoke again _"Thank you Seto for protecting me"_ the women's voice said in Seto's head again.

"You'll pay for destroying my Cyber Twin Dragon ill play one face down and end my turn"Zane said as the Blue Eyes White Dragons points returned back to normal.(3000/2500)

"Its my move I summon my Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode"Kaiba said as a strange looking sea creature with a pike spear type weapon appeared next to the Blue Eyes White Dragon.(1700/1600)

"Ill end my turn"Kaiba said with a smirk as Zane drew his card from his deck.

"I play the spell Pot of Greed I draw two more cards"He said picking up the two new cards from his deck "Now I play the spell Double Summon along with the normal summon of a monster im allowed to summon an additional monster so rise my Cyber Valley and Cyber Ouroboros"Zane said as two new metallic snake monsters arose to the field Cyber Valley resembling Cyber Dragon only with red eyes and a blue gem lense on its head.(100/200) the other with sharp blade like skin all over its body with red eyes and a blue gem lense on its head (0/0).

"Now thanks to my Cyber Valley's effect I can remove him from play and one face up monster so my Ouroboros will do fine cause then his ability can be activated cause then I can draw two new cards"Zane said picking up two cards "Now my Ouroboros's effect is activated if he is removed from play I send a card from my hand to the grave I get to draw another card"Zane said with a grin as he picked up yet another card from his deck.

"Wow you did all that for a few extra cards what a waste of time"Kaiba said in his usual dull tone of voice.

"Well its not over I lay one face down and end my turn"Zane said with an evil smirk.

"Finally its my turn I draw"Kaiba said looking at the card "I play the spell Card of Sanctity we both draw till we are holding six you draw two and I draw six"Kaiba said lifting a fresh hand from his deck."Beautiful absolutely perfect I hold the exact cards to defeat you in my turn right now"Kaiba said with a chuckle.

"First ill offer my Kaiser Sea Horse for a second Blue Eyes White Dragon cause my sea horse counts as a double offer for a light attribute monster"Kaiba said as a second Blue Eyes White Dragon rose next to the other.(3000/2500)

"Ill switch my first Blue Eyes White Dragon into defense mode"Kaiba said as the dragon curled its wings in defense and bowed its head.

"My move and I special summon my Final Cyber Dragon in attack mode"Zane said as the final Metallic Snake rose and roared at the two mighty dragons and now I summon my next Photo Cyber Dragon and I play the field card Fusion gate now I remove from play material monsters for a fusion summon I remove the two Cyber Dragons and the photo Cyber Dragon on my field from play to fusion summon my Cyber End Dragon"Zane yelled as the three metallic snakes merged through the gate and reemerged as one forming a three headed creature with a different look for each head and a large gem in the middle of the dragons chest.(4000/3800)

"But sadly my dragon cant attack the turn its summoned due to the effect of Fusion gate but its no matter he will crush your dragon on my next turn"Zane said with a smirk as the dragon kneeled and bowed its head in defense.

"Why put your beast in defense mode when none of my dragons can beat it yet?"Kaiba asked I question.

"Cause I equip armored Cybern to my dragon dropping its attack by 1000 but I get to destroy your monster and I choose the attack mode Blue Eyes White Dragon"Zane said as Cyber End Dragons points dropped (3000/3800) as the attack mode one roared and shattered.

"Your move"Zane said with a smirk.

"You will pay for that for now I switch my monster to attack mode and place this monster in face down defense"Kaiba said in anger cause his dragon was destroyed.

"Your move"he said with an angered tone.

"My draw and now I unequip my Armored Cybern from my Cyber End Dragon"Zane said as the Armored Cybern appeared next to the Cyber End Dragon who's points returned to their original points (4000/3800)

"Now I normal summon my last Photo Cyber Dragon"Zane said as the little metallic snake arose next to the dragon.(1100/800)

"I then play Dian Keto this boosts my life points by 1000"Zane said as his points shot up.

Zane:2700

Kaiba:2300

"Then I play the spell card Dimension Fusion at the small cost of 2000 life points I can special summon as many monsters that have been removed but first I reequip Armored Cybern to Photo Cyber Dragon" Zane said as the floating ship vanished and equipped to the little dragon dropping its points to (100/800) as a Cyber Dragon and two more Photo's appeared next to the third (2100/1600) (1100/800)2.

Zane:700

"What is the points of all this"Kaiba yelled in irritation.

"Im not done I play the powerful spell known as Overload fusion"Zane said as Pegasus stepped up looking at the duel in aww. "My god he's gonna summon it"Pegasus said in anticipation.

"I remove from play all my Cyber Dragons and Photo's from play "Zane said as a huge Vortex opened and sucked all the monsters on the field and one in the grave as a huge light appeared blinding the duelists and the spectators. "What's going on"Yami asked covering his eyes "Yugi-boy Zane-boy is summoning the most powerful form of the Cyber Dragon set"Pegasus said as the light faded.

"RISE Chimera Tech Over Dragon"Zane said as a huge dragon resembling Cyber End Dragon appeared on the field but with six heads instead of three.(4800/4800)

"My god its stronger then Obelisk the Tormentor"Kaiba said seeing the metallic behemoth.

"Yes he is powerful but he comes at a cost I must send every card on my field to the grave except him"Zane said as all his cards and the fusion gate vanished leaving only the huge dragon.

"I end my turn"he said with a slight chuckle.

"What are you waiting for you could destroy my Blue Eyes with one attack"Kaiba said with a look of confusion.

"I decided to let you live this turn"Zane said with a smirk.

"Fine my Draw I lay one face down and put this monster in face down defense mode"Kaiba said ending his turn.

"I draw and this is the end of you and your title Seto Kaiba soon people will be screaming Zane Truesdale Chimera tech Over Dragon destroy him with Omega Strident Blast"Zane yelled as the dragon's mouths filled with black energy. "Reveal my trap card No Entry"Kaiba yelled as a fence with guards appeared as Chimera Tech Over Dragon switched to defense mode.

"What happened why did my dragon switch to defense mode"Zane yelled in anger.

"My trap switches all monsters on my opponents field to defense mode"Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Fine Go"he said in anger.

"My draw I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon from the grave"kaiba said as the white dragon reappeared next to the other Dragon.(3000/2500)

"Im sad to say this duel is over I activate the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction this spell was made strictly for the Blue Eyes White Dragon this card destroys all the monsters on my opponents field but then I cant attack with my Blue Eyes White Dragons"Kaiba said as the Blue Eyes White Dragons opened there mouths blasting the monster to pieces.

"No he's gone my greatest monster gone"Zane said falling to his knees as he stared at his open field.

"Now your about to feel the pain of a fusion cause now I play Polymerization to fuse the two Blue Eyes White Dragons on my field to the one in my hand to fusion summon my most powerful beast Come forth my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon"Kaiba said as the three majestic white dragons merged into one as a purple three headed dragon rose to the field roaring at Zane its wings flapping.(4500/3800)

"Your lucky that I cant attack on this turn cause I fusion summoned him"Kaiba said with a look of aggravation.

"Go" he said

"My draw"Zane said looking at his hand. "I activate my card of Sanctity now I draw five cards while you pick up six"Zane said in anger cause he helped Kaiba get a new hand.

"I play I play D.D Burial this spell allows me to special summon a monster removed from play and I resurrect my Cyber End Dragon"Zane said as the three headed Dragon rose to the field once again.

(4000/3800)

"Ill lay a face down and end my turn"Zane said

"I draw"Kaiba said picking up a seventh card as his eyes Widened in excitement. "I summon the most powerful form of my Blue Eyes White Dragon but first I must sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon"Kaiba said as Yami and Pegasus stared in shock"he's gonna summon his Shining dragon"they said in unison.

"Ultimate Dragon I offer you up as a sacrifice to summon the most powerful Dragon in the game Rise Blue Eyes Shining dragon"Kaiba said as the Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon began to roar in pain and began to crack and glow then the skin of the Ultimate Dragon shattered and there stood a majestic dragon of a metal form and shining wings.(3000/2500)

"you offered your most powerful fusion for a monster with the attack of a single Blue Eyes White Dragon what a waste"Zane said looking at the Cyber End Dragon with a smile.

"Oh by the way for every Dragon in my grave it gains 400 additional attack points"kaiba said as the dragon glowed even brighter as its points shot up to (5000/2500)

"Now I play the spell Axe of despair"Kaiba said as the dragon took the axe in its mouth as its points jumped to (6000/2500).

"This duel is over Shining Dragon attack his Cyber End Dragon with Shining Neutron Blast"Kaiba said as the dragon opened its mouth as what appeared to be neutrons began to gather and glow as it blasted at the Cyber End Dragon.

"I reveal my face down Limiter Removal this quickplay spell doubles the attack of all machines on my field for the turn and at the end they are destroyed"Zane said as Cyber End Dragons points jumped to (8000/3800) then dropped down to (4000/3800).

"what's going on why did my monsters points dropped back to 4000" Zane said in shock as Yami smirked as he remembered the Dragons special power of negating spells.

"My dragon can negate any spell I choose and your Limiter Removal is a spell that's why it didn't work"Kaiba said with a smirk as the blast shot at Cyber End Dragon as they seemed to duke it out blast for blast as the Cyber End Dragon fought for supremacy but the Neutron Blast shot through the strident blast as it destroyed it to pixels as Zanes points hit Zero.

Zane:0

Kaiba:2300

"Mr Kaiba is the winner"Croquet said as the dragons vanished while Kaiba walked over and helped Zane up shaking his hand "great duel you had me worried with that Chimera tech over Dragon you would have won if I hadn't had drawn Shining Dragon"Kaiba said with a short but full filling grin towards the Cyber Dragon duelist.

"Thank you Mr Kaiba"Zane said with a smirk as he and the CEO walked off the arena.

"That was an amazing duel"Yugi told Yami as Yami chuckled "I haven't seen Kaiba worried like that since our final duel in battle city when I had Paladin swordsman was on the field"he said as Joey walked up "Man Rich boy almost lost again"Joey said with a grin towards Kaiba as he walked past him hearing the remark.

"What was that you flea bitten mongrel" Kaiba said as Joey got pissed.

"Alright calm down"Yugi said holding him back "Lets get to our rooms and await the next duel"Yugi said as they left the arena and walked back to there rooms.


	13. Crystals Vs Volcanic

1 "God that was a hard duel"Zane said looking at his deck.

2 Hours later

"Ok the next round will start in Ten minutes"Croquet said as all the duelists gathered around the machine awaiting the results.

"Activate the machine"Kaiba said as the remaining numbers spun around as one fell out.

"The first duelist is"Croquet said as he looked at the ball"Number 3"he announced to the duelists.

"Jesse Anderson your opponent will be"he said as another ball fell out as he looked at it "Number 4 Axel Brodey"Croquet announced as the two friends walked up"I finally get to face your crystal beasts"Axel said shaking his hand as Jesse smiled "Yup and I hope your ready for my Rainbow Dragon to" he said with a smile as the walked up to the arena activating there duel disks.

"DUEL" they said in unison as Jesse drew his sixth card "Ill start with my beasts field first Ancient City Rainbow Ruins "Jesse said sliding the field into the field slot as huge pillars and a rainbow over the field over the pillars appeared. "Nice field"Axel said with a smirk towards the rainbow.

"Then I summon my Amber Mammoth "Jesse said as a huge wooly Mammoth appeared with four tusks and an amber stone on its head appeared in front of Jesse.(1700/1600)

"Ill lay one face down and end my turn"Jesse said as Axel drew his sixth card "my move ill summon my Fire Trooper in attack mode"Axel said as a strange man inflamed appeared on the field.(1000/1000) "Now by sending him to the grave I can deal you one thousand points of damage"Axel said as the man groaned and shattered as Jesse's points dropped by one thousand.

Jesse:3000

Axel:4000

"Ill lay one face down and end my turn"Axel said with a chuckle.

"My draw now I summon my Amethyst Cat in attack mode"Jesse said as a pink cat appeared next to the mammoth with a amethyst stone on her chest.(1200/800)

"Now Amethyst Cat attack Axel directly with Amethyst claw"Jesse yelled as the cat lunged at Axel slashing his chest.

"Ahh god that hurt"Axel groaned as he watched his points dropped.

Axel:2800

Jesse:3000

"Now Mammoth attack"Jesse yelled as the mammoth trampled towards Axel"You triggered my trap my Back draft trap card it negates your attack and I gain life points equal to the attack of the monster attacking me"Axel said as a huge blast of flame hit the mammoth knocking it back then was sucked up as Axels points rose.

Axel:4500

Jesse:3000

"Fine I guess its your turn"Jesse said with a frown from his failed attack.

"My move" he said drawing his card "rise Volcanic Slicer" Axel said as a huge flame covered beast on two legs arose to the field in attack mode.(1800/1200)

"Now Slicer attack his Mammoth with Volcanic smash"Axel said as the flaming creature punched the mammoth as it shattered.

Jesse:2900

"Ill lay one face down and end my move"Axel said as Jesse drew and a crystal appeared in his spell and trap card zone.

"Ill lay this monster in face down defense mode"Jesse said as a face down monster appeared.

"Ill also switch my cat to defense"Jesse said as the pink cat sat down.

"My draw and I play my Blaze Accelerator "Axel said as a strange loking cannon type weapon appeared on the field.

"I ll load my Volcanic shell into the cannon now fire" he said as the shell was fired out hitting the cat causing it to explode and be destroyed. As another crystal appeared in the spell zone.

"What just happened how did I just lose my cat"Jesse exclaimed.

"Thats my cannons effect I discard a monster with 500 attack to the grave and I get to destroy a monster on your field"Axel said with a smirk.

"Now I sacrifice my slicer for my Volcanic Hammerer in attack mode"Axel said as a larger creature inflamed and covered in hard skin appeared with flaming fists.(2400/1500)

"Now hammerer attack his life points directly"Axel yelled as the creature ran at Jesse slugging him.

"Gah"

Jesse:1700

Axel:4500

"what happened you should have lost 2400 life points why did you only lose 1200"Axel said in shock.

"Well you see my field card has five effects depending on how many crystals I have in play I can activate the ability the first is it cant be destroyed by a spell the second is the one I just activated the damage I take from one monsters attack is halved

"Fine go" Axel said in a annoyed tone of voice as he watched Jesse draw."I play the spell card Crystal Beacon now I can special summon my Topaz Tiger in defense and Ill lay one face down"Jesse said as a bright yellow Tiger appeared with a blade apon its head and a topaz on its chest as it sat down gaurding itself. (1600/1000)

"My move and I summon my Volcanic Rocket in attack mode"Axel said as a strange bird type creature covered in volcanic stone appeared on the field flapping wildly"(1900/1400)

"this card if summoned flip summoned or special summoned allows me to pull a Blaze Accelerator from my deck to my hand" Axel said as a card was push out of his deck as h e snatched it with a smirk."im sorry but this duel is over Rocket attack the tiger with Volcanic Plummet"axel said pointing at the Crystal beast as the creature blasted at the tiger blowing right through it shattering it "Now Hammerer finish it attack directly with Volcanic smash"He said as Jess swiped his hand over his face downb "thanks you triggered my trap he" said as a topaz crystal appeared in his spell zone "you triggered my trap negate attack"he said with vigor as a portal opened up allowing the Hammereer in and it returned to Axels field a bit confused."Now I trigger my other face down my Gem Flash Energy trap card this special trap deals you damage of 300 per every continuous spell card in my spell and trap card zone and my crystals are considered continuous spells"Jesse said as Axel cursed "ahh shit".

"Fine go"Axel said as Jesse drew his card "now I play tributed to the doomed I discard one card and destroy one of yours and Hammerer is the one im destroying"Jesse said as a fourth Crystal appeared in his spell zone. "Now I get the fourth effect of my field I draw an additional card from my deck and my trap activates for the first time in this duel"Jesse said pulling a card from his deck as the crystals glowed and blasted Axel.

"Ahhh"he screamed in pain as his points dropped.

Axel:3300

"Now I summon another Crystal Beast rise my Sapphire Pegasus"Jesse said as a white horse with a sapphire horn rose to the field. (1800/1200)

"Now I get to put another crystal beast in my spell zone as a crystal"Jesse said as a fifth Crystal appeared.

"Its your move Axel"Jesse said with a grin.

"My move and I destroy my Blaze Accelerator to play my Tri-Blaze Accelerator"Axel said as a triple barreled cannon appeared on the field "Im not done either I destroy my new weapon to special summon my Volcanic Doomfire in attack mode"he said as a huge volcanic stone covered beast took the field with a roar spitting molten lava every where. (3000/1800)

"Your move"Axel said ending his turn without attacking.

"My draw"Jesse said drawing two cards one from his field card and the other due to his draw phase.

"I summon my Cobalt Eagle in attack mode"Jesse said as a strange Eagle like bird flew to the field flapping its wings.(1400/800)

"Im not done I am summoning my all powerful Rainbow Dragon"jesse said as all sevel crystal beasts and crystals vanished as a huge white dragon with gems on its neck rose to the field in attack mode. (4000/0)

"ill end my move"he said as Axel drew his card looking at it then frowning "I cant do anything"he said as he ended his turn.

"I draw and activate my dragons ability I send three Crystal beasts to the grave to boost his points by 3000"jesse said as the Rainbow dragons attack jumped to (7000/0)

"Finish this duel attack his monster with Rainbow blast"he said as the Dragon opened its mouth lights and colors of all the rainbow blasted the Doom fire as it roared in pain and shatterred as Axels life points dropped to Zero.

Axel:0

Jesse:1700

"The Victor is Jesse Anderson"Croquet said over the speaker system.

"Well give you an hour to rest and fix your decks for the next tound"he said as the duelists began to walk away.

"Jesse that was amazing"Yugi said .

"yes that was a magnificent duel"Axel said shaking his hand in respect.


	14. Alex vs Joey the Battle for survival

1 "So who do you think will go next"Yugi asked as Jack walked in with a quick pace.

"Jack" Yugi said as he walked right on by the world champ like he wasnt even there.

"Jack"Atem yelled as he took over grabbing his arm turning the man around with great force.

"Not now Yugi "He said shrugging the pharaohs hand off as he headed towards Alex.

"Alex"He said grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt "Your will release my brother after this is over or so heaven help me Ill kill you"he said in an enraged tone of voice.

"Oh really you think you can hurt me?" he asked as Jack slammed him hard against the wall watching him wince in a twinge of pain "I think I can do a lot more then hurt you"he said pissed now.

"Jack stop it!"Ryoko yelled as he looked at her then back to Alex. "This wont bring Bryan back"she said with a bit of emotion in her voice as a glimmer of a tear began to show.

"Yes your quite right miss Kasagawa this wont bring Bryan back and the same goes for you!" he said with a laugh as the seal appeared around Ryoko as Jack dropped him running to his wife but was stopped short due to the barrier.

"NO!"he screamed as he began to pound on the wall of the seal.

"The seal but how the card hasnt been played"Atem asked in confusion as jack slid to his knees.

"Jack help"she screamed.

"Jack are you mad sending your own wives soul to the gathering"Atem yelled as Jack began to cry.

"Yugi its not me its Alex"He pleaded as he looked at his wife as he mouthed the words _I Love You._

"I need a medic over here"Jack screamed as he grabbed his wife pulling her close crying on her shoulders as the medics came and rushed her to the infirmary.

"You Bastard"Jack yelled grabbing Alex lifting him up "This little game your playing is over you will release my wife and brother after this or I swear to you I will claim your soul"He screamed as he tossed the man to the ground as he rushed off towards his room and Alex got up dusting off"angry much".

"Alex if Jack is telling us the truth and you are the one behind this madness I will personally help Jack take you down even if I must sacrifice my soul to do it"Atem said in a dead serious voice.

"O-ok the next round will be in one hours all of you prepare for the next round"Croquet said shakily at the event that had just happened before his very eyes.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Ok duelists you have had your hour to get ready now please gather in the calling chamber to find out who will be dueling next"Croquet said as the duelists gathered by the machine.

"Wonder who's gonna be next I hope its me"Joey exclaimed with some excitement in his voice as the machine activated.

"Well if you do go up I hope you don't face Jack in your duel"Atem said in a some what serious tone.

"Let the machine land on me and Yugi"Kaiba thought in his head watching the numbers.

"The first number is number 5 Joey Wheeler"Croquet said as Joey leaped in the air"yes".

"Joseph Wheelers opponent is Alex Thu Grate"Croquet said as Alex walked up.

"Come on I wanted Kaiba not this joker"Joey said with a whining tone .

"Im not happy either kid I was hoping for a dueling champ not a dueling chump"Alex said as Joey got angry.

"Hold it for the duel"Yugi said holding his friend back with enormous effort most wouldnt expect from such a small person.

"Yeah your right Yugi ill crush this jerk one two three"he said puffing his chest out.

"Yeah and maybe Seto Kaiba will magically grow a heart"Alex chuckle to his little joke.

"What was that you little punk"Kaiba said in a aggrivated voice.

"Nothing for you to worry your rich little head about"he said as the two duelists walked up to the dueling platform.

"Come Joseph walk quickly to your defeat and your demise"Alex said with a smirk of evil intentions.

"Ill show you"he said as they both activated their respective duel disks.

"I hope your worth ten minutes of my time"he said as they both shuffled each others deck.

"DUEL"they both said as they drew five cards from their decks.

"I believe I shall start this round off"Alex said drawing another card.

"Rise Gladiator Beast Dimicari"He said as a purple bul like creature appeared with large armlets and shining purple armor.(1600/1200)

"But Im not done I equip my monster with Combat Weapon of Gladiator Beast -Manica"Alex said as a strange armlet appeared on the bull.

"What's it do it obviously doesn't alter its attack or defense"Joey asked in confusion to the new piece of armor.

"You will know in time"Alex said as Joey drew his sixth card.

"I play my Axe Raider"Joey said as a warrior brandishing yellow and red armor and a large axe hence his name appeared on the field groaning and making man noises.(1700/1150)

"Axe Raider destroy the weird pruple buffalo thing"Joey said as his friends sweat dropped.

"That's Joey never able to remember the name of his opponents monsters"Tea said shaking his head as Atem appeared by Yugi with a slight chuckle shaking his head as he watched the Axe Raider lung at the monster swinging its axe as the creature blocked it with the newly acquired manica.

"What how come your monster is still on the field"Joey said looking at the creature in utter shock as Axe Raider leaped back to Joeys field.

"Well you see my Manica allows the monster equipped with it to not be destroyed in battle but damage calculations do apply"Alex said as his points dropped by a hundred.

Alex:3900

"I also should thank you Joey cause now you triggered my monsters ability one that all my creatures have in common you see my Gladiator beasts when attacked or attack after the attacks I can send the creature from my field to the deck and special summon another monster just not the same card I returned"he said as the Buffalo like creature glowed then vanished as the manica returned to Alex's hand. "Now rise Gladiator Beast Alexander"Alex said as a huge lion with gold armor appeared on the field and roared at the Axe Raider as he stepped back in intimidation.(2400/600)

"Great move Joey now he has a monster on his field with 2400 attack points"Tristan said as Tea smacked him up side the head. "You need to give hm motivation"she said as he started cheering.

"Shish boom rah"he said in fear of his female friend.

"Well my turn isn't don't Ill lay a face down and end my turn"Joey said as Alex drew his card.

"My move and now I summon Gladiator Beast Secutor"Alex said as a small little lizard appeared with a huge pair of boosters and shining armor appeared next to Alexander as he tried to stand as big as him but sadly was bout the size of his leg.(400/300)

"Wow a little lizard what's it going to do whip me with its tail"Joey exclaimed with a laugh.

"I wouldnt underestimate my Secutor his effect is one of the strongest in my deck"Alex said as the little lizard snapped its tail at Joey.

"Hey whats going on"Joey yelled as a small ball of light appeared next to Secutor as a small cute little baby tiger appeared next to Secutor.(600/800)

"I would like to introduce my Test tiger if I have a gladiator beast im allowed to special summon him"he said as the little tiger began to purr.

"Now I activate his other ability I can tribute him to return a Gladiator beast from my field to the deck and I choose Secutor"he said as the little tiger and lizard vanished. "Now thanks to secutors ability I can special summon two additional Gladiator beasts from my deck if he was returned"Alex said as two more Glowing balls appeared.

"Come forth Gladiator Beasts Andal and Darius"he said as a strange bear in armor with a pissed off look appeared next to Alexander and a horse in red armor with a whip on him appeared next to Andal.(1900/1500) Darius(1700/300)

"Joey get the hell out of there"Tristan yelled as Joey smirked.

"Now Darius attack his monster with Trampling stampede"Alex ordered as the horse monster rushed Joey's Axe Raider.

"I don't think so activate trap card Magic Arm Shield"Joey said as a pink shield appeared and a metal arm shot out grabbing Alexander dragging him to Joeys side.

"What's the meaning of this"he yelled in anger. "The meaning bub is my trap takes one of your monsters and I get to use it as a shield"he said with a snicker as the lion counter attacked destroying the horse.

Alex:3200

"I thought you were good but I guess not"Joey said in a cocky tone.

"And your lion was in a battle so at the end phase your big bad monster returns to the deck"Joey said as the lion roared one last time as it returned to Alex's deck.

As a strange fish arose. "Thank you Joey"he said with a smirk.

"Why you smiling"he said as the Axe Raider groaned and shattered.

"Sorry forgot to mention thats Murmillos ability"he said pointing towards the little fish creature.

"Now I summon this monster in face down defense"he said ending his turn.

"Oh you think your moves good watch this"Joey said yanking a card from his deck "I play my Red Eyes B. Chick"Joey said as a black egg appeared then cracked as a baby dragon popped its head out and chirped.(800/300)

"Wow a baby dragon im so scared"Alex said with a fake shiver of fear.

"You should be cause when my dragon grows up he becomes very powerful cause now I offer my dragon to special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon"Joey yelled as the dragon chirped again as it began to grow as a huge black dragon appeared in its place with a ferocious roar.(2400/2000)

"Im not done yet"I offer my Red Eyes o special summon his last form rise Red Eyes Darkness Dragon"Joey yelled as the Red Eyes Black Dragon began to grow a bit bigge and became more menacing looking with red gems on its wings as it roared at Alex"(2400/2000)

"Wow you went through all that for nothing its attack hasnt changed all it did was get even more stupid looking then before"Alex said as Joey got angry.

"Don't you ever insult my dragon and his attack may not have altered yet but it will his ability gives him an additional 300 attack points for every dragon in my grave"Joey said as it roared and got bigger.(3000/2000)

"impressive"kaiba thought looking at the dark dragon as it reminded him of his shining dragon but was slightly less better.

"Now Red Eyes Darkness Dragon attack his Andel with Shroud Blaze Cannon"Joey yelled as the dragon opened its mouth and began to gather darkness from nowhere and blasted it at the bear destroying it.

"Wow I loose a monster oh well"Alex said as his points dropped.

Alex:2800

Joey:4000

"Wow Joey is doing great winning even"Tristan said with a smile "Go get him buddy"

"You are so pathetic your friend has about as much of a chance of beating me then Kaiba caring for other's which will never happen"he said with a chuckle which earned him a grumble from Kaiba.

"What do you mean dude I have my best monster on the field full life points and you got two weak monsters"Joey said with a look of shock.

"How wrong you are my dim-witted opponent"Alex said drawing his card as his eyes widened in excitment.

"I activate the spell card Resting Gladiator Beast I put two Gladiator beast back in the deck and draw three cards"he sadi drawing three.

"Im not done either I offer both Murmillo and Darius to summon the strongest Gladiator Beast in the game Rise Gladiator Beast OCTAVIUS "Alex said with a sickly happy tone as a huge warrior eagle like creature appeared in a shining set of armor and a huge sun symboled staff. (2500/1200)

"Wow that looks so cool"tristan said then was smacked up side the head again my tea.

"Yeah he's cool looking and all but he's 500 attack points short of beating my dragon"he said with a smile. "Im not done I equip the Gladiator Beasts Battle Archfiend shield"he said as a huge shield with a skull on the front appeared as the eagle grabbed it.

"Wow it didnt do anything"joey said with a snicker.

"Three more cards and im done the first is Mega morph"he said as the eagles points jumped to (5000/1200)

"the second is sword of deep seated" he said as the monsters points jumped to (6000/1200)

(by the way when mega morph is played the attack points of the monster and the extra points added from an effect cause it to raise even more sword of deep seated 500 double 1000)

"and my final card the Seal of Oricalcos" he said as the green field appeared around them and Octavius took in the darkness as his points jumped to (7000/1200)

"Young man this duel is invalid end the duel now"Pegasus said over the speaker system"

"I WILL NOW FINISH THIS DUEL ATTACK WITH CELESTIAL SMASH" Alex yelled.

"Joey get the hell out of there Tristan yelled as Yugi ran to the barrier and Atem took open"JOEY!"

"I win"he said as the dragon was destroyed as all of Joeys life points dropped to zero.

Alex:2800

Joey:0

"Joey NO"Atem yelled as the seal closed around him as he screamed in pain as it vanished and his body fell lifeless to the ground.

"Joey they all yelled running up to him as Mokuba checked his pulse "get a fucking medic over here" he yelled as the monster vanished.

"YOU monster"Atem said taking full control of the body as he walked up his wadjat eye glowing in the middle of his head furiously.

"You will return Joey now"he said in anger.

"Sorry Pharaoh but his soul belongs to the Oricalcos and will only return with my defeat"he said with a cynical laugh.

"Then lets go right now"he said as he lifted his duel disk activating his duel disk with such ferocity.

"Yugi no"Jack yelled walking up to him.

"What do you want Jack"Atem said with an evil tone of anger and malice.

I must Face Alex and beat him its not your destiny to defeat him" he said looking at the former Pharaoh of Egypt with a serious look.

"He took my best friend I was revenge"he yelled.

"Pharaoh I swear on my very soul I shall beat Alex and free everyone he has imprisoned including Joey"jack said looking at him.

"Ahh how cute False hope you cant beat me and you never will"Alex said grinning.

"I will crush you and claim my wife and brother back from your sick sadistic grip" he yelled as he walked away with yugi.


	15. Jesse vs Atem Magicians vs Crystal beast

1 "The next round will begin in one hour"Roland said with a bit of a crack in his voice as the crowd dissipated from the machine.

"Atem I will face Alex"Jack said looking at the former Egyptian Pharaoh.

"I may not like you but I believe"you Atem said giving Jack a quick nod as he walked away.

"Joey I need your help"Atem thought as he sat down on a bench waiting for the hour to be up.

"The next round begins in ten minutes"Roland said over the intercom.

"Ok lets get ready"Yugi sad to Atem in his spirit form as he nodded and vanished into the puzzle.

"Ok we will call out the next two duelists who will face each other" Roland said as the achine activated spitting out two balls.

"Number two and three Yugi Muto and Jesse Anderson will duel next "Roland said as Jesse walked up shaking Yugi's hand as Atem took over.

"Its an honor Mr. Muto "Jesse said shuffling Yugi's deck.

"No its my honor to face the master of the Crystal Beasts"Atem said as they handed their respective decks back to each other. "Ready duelists ok duel"Roland said as they both activated there duel disks.

"DUEL"they said as they both drew five cards "Ill start"Atem said picking up his sixth card.

"I summon my Kings knight in attack mode"he said as a older man in armor and a kings crown wiyth card suits all over the armor rose to the field brandishing a sword and shield.(1600/1500)

"then one face down and that will do it for now"he said with a smirk as Jesse drew his card.

"My move"Jesse said looking at the cards "I summon my Topaz Tiger in attack mode"Jesse yelled as a bright yellow tiger with a blade on its forhead and a topaz stone on its chest appeared on the field.(1600/1000)

"It seems our monsters are equal in attack points"Atem spoke with a slight chuckle towards the large feline.

"Sorry but your wrong my tiger has a special ability now Topaz Tiger attack his Kings Knight with Topaz pounce"Jesse said as the large tiger ran at the man as its attack points jumped to (2000/1000). "What how why did your Tiger's points jump to 2000?"Atem said with confusion as the Knight fougt back Valiantly but fell to the claws of the tigers assault.

"Oh I forgot to mention when my tiger attacks his attack jumps by four hundred"he said with a smirk as Atems poiunts dropped some.

Atem: 3600

Jesse:4000"Not a bad move"Atem said as Jessie placed a face down card.

"Ok your move"Jesse said as Atem drew his new card "My move and I trigger my trap call of the Haunted"he said as the King returned to the field good as new (1600/1500)

"Now I summon my Queens Knight in attack mode "Atem said as a female monster in Pink armor rose to the field brandishing a sword and Shield with card suits al over it like the king. (1500/1600)

"Now im allowed to special summon my Jacks Knight in attack mode"Atem said as a bright light hit the field and a young man in bright blue armor brandishing a similar sword and shield with card suits all over it rose next to the king and queen.(1900/1600)

"not a bad move but your monsters still cant beat my tiger yet"Jesse said with a smirk as Atem chuckled"Oh I know now ill lay a face down card and I shall end my turn" Atem said as a a face down card appeared behind Jacks Knight.

"My move"Jesse yelled yanking a card from his deck "I summon my Amethyst cat in attack mode"he said as a pink cat with a Amethyst stone on her chest appeared next to the tiger as she began to purr and nuzzle the tiger.1200/800

"Ill also lay a face down and now Topaz Tiger attack destroy Jacks knight with Topaz Pounce"Jesse said as the tiger ran at the Knight.

"Activate trap card Magical Cylinder "Atem said as two huge cylinders arose and took the attack sending it back to Jesse.

Jesse:2400

Atem:3600

"Ok go"Jesse said looking at the cat.

"My move and now I sacrifice Queens Knight to summon Dark Magician Girl "Atem said as the pretty female Magician appeared in attack mode"he said as she smirked and blew Atem a kiss.2000/1700.

"Wow you summoned a monster that rivals my Topaz Tiger"Jesse said with a chuckle as Atem pulled a card from his hand "I play the spell Sages stone this spell when Dark Magician Girl is on the field allows me to special summon a Dark Magician from my deck hand or grave and now I special summon him from the deck"Atem said as the Master of Magicians rose in purple robes and a dark green staff appeared next to the Dark Magician girl as she bowed in respect (2500/2100)

"now I play the spell card Thousand Knives this card allows me to destroy one monster on your field as long as Dark Magician is on the field"he said as thousands of Knives appeared around the Mage pointed at the Tiger as they flew at the tiger stabbing him all over as it roared in agony then shattered.

"Thank you Yugi cause now my Tiger becomes a crystal in my spell and trap zone"Jesse said as a large Topaz Crystal appeared behind the Pink cat. "Doesn't matter your strongest monster is off the field now Dark Magician attack his Amethyst cat with Dark Magic attack"Atem yelled as the Mage pointed its staff towards the cat as a strange Gem appeared infront of the cat. "Whats the meaning of the Crystal in front of your cat"Atem said.

"Well my trap activated its called Crystal Raigeki I get rid of a crystal in my spell and trap zone and im allowed to destroy one monster and I choose your Dark Magician"Jesse said as the Mage groand as the Crystal shattered piercing the mage as he shattered.

"Now all you got left is the female magician"Jesse said with a chuckle.

"Yes that is true I may only have her but she has Beauty and Brawn"Atem said as the Dark Magician Girls attack points jumped by three hundred.(2300/1700)

"Now Dark Magician Girl attack his Amethyst Cat with Dark Burning Attack"Atem said as she lifted her staff blasting the cat off the field.

Jesse:1300

Yugi:3600

"Its my move"Jesse said as a Amethyst gem appeared in his spell and trap zone.

"I summon my Amber Mammoth"Jesse said as a huge wooly Mammoth appeared on the field with a huge amber gem on its forehead. (1700/1600)

"Then I play the field card Ancient City Rainbow Ruins"Jesse said as a huge ancient city appeared around the duelists with a large rainbow above them.

"What does this field do exactly"Atem asked in confusion to the strange field.

"Well for every Crystal I have in my Spell Zone I get one of the five effects I have one so now it cant be destroyed by a spell card"Jesse said with a smile.

"Ill lay one face down and Ill end my turn"he said as Atem drew his card.

"My move"Atem said looking at the card.

"Atem I bet his face down is a trap"Yugi said to Atem "we should wait defensively till we draw Sorcerer of Dark Magic"yugi said looking at his friend.

"Yes I agree I summon Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode"Atem said as a strange looking lion appeared in a kneeling position.(1500/1200)

"I end my turn"Atem said looking at the Mammoth.

"Ok my move and I draw and play my Crystal Blessing Spell card this card allows me to choose up to two crystal beasts and place them in my spell and trap zone as crystals"Jesse said as a topaz Crystal appeared. "Now I play the spell Crystal Beacon this card allows me to special summon Sapphire Pegasus "he said as a white horse with a sapphire horn appeared in front of the spell card zone.(1800/1200) "Now my monsters ability kicks in when he is summoned I can place a Crystal beast in my spell and trap zone from my hand deck or grave"Jesse said as a cobalt gem appeard in the field ."Now I lay one face down and on my next turn ill be able to bring out my last two Crystal beasts and summon my Rainbow Dragon"Jesse said as Atem scanned the field.

"But first I get the first three effects of my Field card due to the three Crystals in my spell and Trap zone"Jesse said.

"Your move"he said with a chuckle as Atem drew his card "sadly my Friend you wont get the chance"Atem said picking up his card from his deck "I activate my trap Dark Renewal I sacrifice one of my monster and one of yours to resurrect my Dark Magician"Atem said as the Purple mage rose back to the field(2500/2100) as the Amber Mammoth shattered along with Gazelle King of the Mythical Beasts.

"Now I play the spell Dark Magic Attack this Magic card destroys all of your Magic and Trap cards so say good by to your field and all your crystals"atem said as the ruins shattered along with the crystals.

"No my Crystals are gone"Jesse exclaimed.

"My move isnt finished I play the spell dedication through light and darkness"Atem said as the Dark Magician transformed into the Dark Magician of Chaos. "Say hello to my Dark Magician of Chaos"Atem said as a mage in black and red leather with a black and red scepter as it stod next to the Dark Magician Girl. (2800/2600)

"And thanks to his ability I can bring back a spell and I choose my Sages stone Magic card"atem said as the spell card reemerged into Atems hand.

"Now I activate it to resurrect my Dark Magician"Atem said as the purple Mage rose to the left of Dark Magician Girl while Dark Magician of Chaos stood on her right.

"God he's got all three of his strongest Magicians out"Jack thouht seeing the set of Magicians.

"Now Magician of Chaos destroy his Sapphire Pegasus with Chaos Sceptor Blast"Atem yelled as the Black and red Mage spun his staff bringing it down upon the Horses head..

Jesse:1000

Atem:3600

"Now Dark Magician destroy his Life points with Dark Magic attack"Atem said as the Mage pointed its staff at Jesse and Blasted him as his points dropped to zero.

Jesse:0

Atem:3600

"the victor is Yugi Muto"Roland announced as Yugi shook Jesse's hand "great duel" he said as they walked off the arena.

"There are four finalists left so there will be a battle royale to determine who will be dueling each other in the semi finals"Roland said as the last four duelists walked towards each other facing each other Jack Syclones ,Alex thuh Grate, Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba.


	16. The Battle Royale

1 "As you know the duel will not count to your status in the tournament it just determine who will be facing who in the finals"Roland said as the four duelists walked.

"Looks like we don't have to worry bout the other two we can handle them"Kaiba said in the direction of Atem.

"You better be ready for a battle that will consume your soul"Alex said with a maniacal laugh after the began to head to the specially built arena meant for a four way duel.

"Yugi Kaiba be warned Ill do anything I have to do to face Alex in my next duel be aware of that but be careful he might play the seal in this duel"Jack said as they approached the arena.

"Kaiba we must be ready"Atem warned kaiba as they began to ascend the stairs to the platform.

"Yugi I don't care about you or the mutt im here to win but if it help the finest doctors are taking care of him"Kaiba said remembering the last time he witnessed some ones soul taken.

"Yugi are you going to be alright?" Tea said looking at her friend with a small look of worry.

"I will be alright"he said nodding curtly .

"Ok duelists prepare your dueling disks and shuffle each others decks"Roland said over the intercom as the four handed over their decks for a sec shuffling each others decks then returning them to their respective owners.

"The rules are very simple after every one has had their first turn they are free to attack whom ever they wish"Kaiba said as he activated his duel disk.

Ready.

"DUEL" the four duelists said as Kaiba drew his sixth card "ill start this round off with my Vorse Raider in attack more"he said as a strange looking beast with a huge bladed weapon appeared and roared at the other three dueling.(1900/1200)

"then ill lay one face down and end my turn" he said with a slight smirk as atem took the next turn drawing his card "I summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode (1400/1200)"he said as a elfish looking warrior in green armor and a sword appeared on the field in a kneeled position.

"Your move"he said watching Alex draw.

"Ill start with my Gladiator Beast Dimicari in attack Mode" he exclaimed as a strange purple bull with armor all over him rose to the field.(1600/1200)

"I also play a face down your move Jack"h said with a smirk of evil intentions.

"My draw and I summon my Goblins Elite Attack Force in attack mode"he yelled as a huge set of Goblins wearing shining silver armor carrying swords and shields with them.(2200/1500)

"your move Kaiba"he said looking at Alex.

"I draw and I summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode"he said as a blue machine with a pair of cannons on its shoulders rose nest to the Vorse Raider (1800/1500)

"Now Yugi that I have a monster with an attack less then 1900 it can destroy your Guardian now X-Head Cannon destroy the Celtic Guardian with Double Barrel Blast"he said as the two barrels of X-Head Cannons began to glow then blasted the elf to smithereens .

"Now Vorse Raider attack Yugi's Life points directly with your Axe slam attack he ordered as the field looking warrior rushed Atem but was stopped by a Kuriboh as the Kuriboh shattered.

"I discard Kuriboh to take no damage this turn from your monster"Atem said with a slight smirk to Kaiba's hatred towards the fuzzy little ball looking fiend.

"Fine go"he ordered as Atem drew his card "I start by playing the spell card The Tricky Number 4 I discard a card and I can special summon The Tricky"Atem said as a strange Yellow Creature with a question mark for a face appeared in pointy shoes and bells on its hat.(2000/1000)

"Now I offer him to summon my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode"Atem said as the creature vanished as the beautiful spellcaster took the field with a wink as she blew a kiss towards Yami causing him to blush for a split second.(2000/1000)

"Why would you summon a monster with the same attack as your tricky monster?"Alex asked in confusion.

"Well because my turns not done I play the spell card The Sages stone this card allows me to special summon my Dark Magician from either my deck hand or grave as long as Dark Magician Girl is on the field and I summon him from the deck"Atem said as the mighty Purple Mage took the field next to the female Magician as she bowed to her master.(2500/2100)

"Oh crap"Kaiba thought looking at the mage and its points realizing he is wide open.

"I attack your Vorse Raider with Dark Magician Girl attack with your Dark Burning Attack"he yelled pointing at Kaiba's monster as the Magician girls staff began to glow then shoot a ball of black flames at the Vorse Raider as it roared in agony as it shattered.

Kaiba:3900

"Now Dark Magician attack his X-Head cannon with Dark Magic Attack"he said as the age did the same as the omen but blasted the machine with a beam of dark light causing it to shatter.

Kaiba:3200

"Yugi you'll pay for that by the way who ever's life points reach 1000 with another duelist will face them in the next round"Kiaba informed the other three opponents.

"My draw and I play Gladiator Proving Ground this allows me to pick a level four Gladiator Beast and add him to my hand"Alex told the other three as he pulled out his deck flipping through it then plucking a card placing it in his hand after he finished shuffling his deck replacing it in the deck slot of his duel disk.

"Now I summon my Gladiator Beast Darius in attack mode"he said as a strange horse in orange armor with electrical whips on its front hooves appeared angry and ready for a battle.(1700/300)

"Now Darius attack Kaiba's Life points with Whip snap attack "he yelled as the horse ran at Kaiba leaping up cracking his whips hitting Kaiba in the chest as he ran back to Alex's field and began to glow then vanished as a strange Hippo creature with very thick armor took its place.

"Say hello to my Gladiator Beast Hipplomus in defense mode when he is special summoned due to the effect of a Gladiator Beast his defense rises"he said .(700/2100)-(700/2400)

"then I equip him with Archfiend Battle Shield"Alex said as the Hippo took a huge shield with a skull on it placing it in front of him for defense.

"Now its your move jack"Alex said in a taunting voice.

"I summon my Giant Orc in attack mode"he yelled as a grey looking Orc with a huge wooden club and a tattered loin cloth appeared next to the Goblins Elite Attack Force.(2200/0)

"Now to take out the weakest link Goblins Elite destroy Kaiba's Life points with your Heritage Slash Attack"Jack said as all five Goblins rushed him slashing him with five swords.

Kaiba:1000"Looks like you're the first Kaiba now Giant Orc attack Yugi's Dark Magician Girl with Bone smash"he ordered as the fiend ran at the pretty magician with the Wooden club.

Yugi:3800

"Go"

"My move and I play White Paladin Ritual"Kaiba said as the spell flipped up showing a man on a small white dragon "I ditch my Kaiser Seahorse for the Sacrifice"Kaiba said as the monster groan shattered and a man on a small white Dragon appeared on the field .(1900/1200)

"Kaiba you must be losing your edge summoning a monster so weak"Alex taunted him with a smirk but the smirk Vanished as the dragon grew and the rider vanished and the famous roar of the Blue Eyes White Dragon took the field in all its glory.(3000/2500)

"Now what were you saying about me losing my edge"Kaiba said with a chuckle towards his white dragon.

"Your lucky my Dragon cant attack the turn its summoned due to my Paladins effect or I would unleash all its fury on you for that smart remark"Kaiba said as the Dragon snorted towards the little hippo causing it to shake in fear.

"My move"Atem said picking up his card "darn I really don't wanna do this but I need cards I activate Card of sanctity "Atem said as coins began to fall"now we all draw cards from our decks until we have six"Atem said picking up six new cards while Kaiba picked up six Alex one and Jack two.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to Resurrect my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode"Atem said as the female rose to the field again. (2000/1700)

"Dark Magician Attack his Dimicari with Dark Burning Attack"Atem yelled as the Mage destroyed the strange bull creature.

Alex:3600

"Your through Dark Magician attack his Hiplomus with Dark Magic Attack"Atem ordered as the monster lifted the shield but wasn't destroyed.

"What happened why isn't he gone"he asked in confusion.

"When my Beast is attacked while holding the Archfiend shield the shield takes the hit"Alex said as the shield shattered and the Hippo began to Glow."Now I return my Hipplomus to the deck to special summon my Gladiator Beast Sparticus "Alex said as a strange dino with a huge weapon arose to the field.(2200/1600)

"Now his ability activates I get to bring a combat weapon to my hand and I choose Combat weapon Gladius "Alex said as the dino gripped a small dagger as its pints boosted by three hundred. (2500/1600)

"Now its my Move and I summon my Gladiator beast Bestoarir "he said as the bird warrior appeared.(1500/800)"Now I return Sparticus and Bestoarir to the deck to fusion summon Gladiator beast Geordias"he said as the both returned to the deck the spell to his hand"fusion summon"Atem yelled in shock to a new monster". As a huge beast with magnificent armor and a vicious weapon rose to the field.(2600/1500)

"now my beast destroy the Dark Magician with Halberd slash"he said as the beast brought the weapon down hard upon the Dark Magician.

Atem:3700

"Now my monsters ability kicks in you lose life points equal to the defense of your monster's"Alex said as Atems points dropped.

Atem:1700

"Im not done after his attack I can return them to the deck to special summon two new Gladiator beasts so come forth Murmillo and Gladiator Beast Octavius" Alex said as a blue Blow fish in armor rose to the field.(800/400)

"Now come forth Octavius"Alex said as a huge eagle looking warrior rose to the field with beautiful armor and a strange staff like weapon.(2500/1200)

"Your move jack"Alex said as Jack drew "Attack Yugi's points directly with Bone smash"Jack said as the giant Orc rushed Yugi smashing his points to zero.

"Now my monster's Ability activates"Alex said as the Blue Eyes White Dragon Roared then shattered.

"What the hell happened to my dragon"Kaiba said .

"Well you see when Murmillo is special summoned due to Gladiator beasts effect I get to destroy a monster on the field"Alex said.

"This duel is over"Goblins attack Kaiba's points directly with Heritage slash"he ordered as the Goblins attacked again causing Kaiba's points to drop to zero like Yugi..

"The Battle royale is over Kaiba vs. Yugi and Alex Vs Jack"Roland said over the speaker as the four duelists faced their opponent in the next duel.


	17. the Ultimate showdown Kaiba vs Yugi pt1

"Yugi be warned I will beat you and claim your title"Kaiba said walking up to Yugi looking at his life long rival.

"Always after my title"Atem said with a chuckle as he shook his head and waited for the hour time period to end ready to face off against Kaiba.

ONE HOUR LATER

"The battle between Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba will begin in a minute please will the two duelists approach the dueling arena and shuffle each other's decks"Roland said as they both climbed the steps to the arena and handed over each others respective decks shuffling them and returning them both giving a nod of approval as the stepped back and activated their duel disks drawing their five cards.

"Kaiba I will win this duel good luck"Yugi said as Atem took over as kaiba drew his sixth card from his deck.

"Ill start off with the continuos spell card Future fusion"Kaiba said as a strange building appeare behind him with a huge clock with the numbers 1 and 2.

"What doers that spell do I've never seen that card in your deck before?"Atem asked in curiousity to the new card.

"Well first I pull my deck out and take out caards from my deck material cards for a fusion and I send the cards to the grave and after my second standby phase I can fusion summon the monster I choose"kaiba said as he pulled two cards out of his deck sliding them into the grave.

"Two cards where is the third Blue Eyes"Atem thought as Kaiba noticed Atems look of thought.

"I bet your wondering where the third Blue Eyes White Dragon is well Yugi im not summong Ultimate Dragon im summoning something else"kaiba said with a smirk.

"Now Rise X-Head Cannon"Kaiba said loudly as a blue machine with a pair of huge cannons on its back and a strange metallic blue face with a spiked ball for legs rose to Kaiba's field.1800/1500

"im not done either I place a face down and end my turn" Kaiba said as Atem drew his sixth card from his deck glancing at the card then his hand.

"I will start off with Queens Knight in attack mode" Atem said as a female warrior in golden armor with card suits all over his armor rose to Atem's field wielding a sword and shield.1500/1400

"Ill lay one face down and end my turn lets see your new fusion Kaiba"Atem said as Kaiba drew his new card and chuckled as he looked at the new card as he placed the card in his hand"Now I fusion summon my King Dragoon" he said as a creature resembling Lord of D and Divine Dragon Ragnarok. 2400/1700

"Its quite powerful but what does he do"Atem said in wonder at the strange dragon apposing his monster.

"My new dragon has the effects of Lord of Dragons it protects my dragons from being targeted by spell trap and monster abilities and at the end of my tuen im allowed to special summon a dragon from my hand to the field Now I summon Spear Dragon"Kaiba said a small blue dragon with a huge spiked nose appeared 1900/0 "Now Spear Dragon destroy hus Queens Knight with Cyclone Blast"kaiba ordered as the small dragon opened its mouth blasting a small hurricane at Queens Knight.

"You triggered my trap"Atem sid as a four Top Hats appearec on the field and covered Queens Knight and spun around randomly .

"I hate Magical hats"Kaiba said as he pointed to the far left "Spear Dragon attack the Far Left hat "kaiba said as it opened its mouth again and blasted the hat to smithereens"So close Kaiba but wrong choice"Atem said as King Dragoon destroyed the middle hat revealing nothing but air.

"Damn fine on my next turn im going to crush your monsters and strike your points directly"Kaiba said ending his turn.

"My move"Atem said drawing his card "I play Double summon now I summon Kings Knight and when King's Knight and Queens knight are on the field I can summon Jacks Knight in attack mode"Atem said as two male warriors one with gold armor and cards siuts and the other in blue armor rose to the field 1600/1500 1900/1600.

"Now thanks to my spell card im allowed to summon another monster and I sacrifice all three to summon the Egyptian God card Obelisk the Tormenter in attack mode"Atem said as black storm clouds surrounded them along with flashing lightning striking evrey second as a huge blue creature pushed through the clouds with a roar 4000/4000.

"How dare you use the very god card I used to nearly defeat you"Kaiba yelled in anger towards the blue god.

"Kaiba why didn't you special summon a dragon from your hand?" Atem asked in curiosity .

"I don't have another dragon in my hand worry bout your own monsters"Kaiba yelled still furious about the god card on his field.

"Very well Obelisk destroy his King dragoon with fist of fury"Atem ordered as the god punched the dragon destroying it with ease along with the future fusion spell card.

Kaiba:2400

"ill think ill lay a face down card and end my turn"Atem remarked while Kaiba drew a card "I play the spell card Refusion I give up 800 life points and im allowed to special summon a fusion monster from my grave to the field"Kaiba said as the King Dragoon reapearred unharmed from the previous attack.

Kaiba:1600

"Now I summon my Y-Dragon Head in attack mode"kaiba yelled as a small red metallic dragon rose next to X-Head Cannon. 1500/1600

"ill lay a face down and end my turn"Kaiba said as a Blue Eyes White Dragon Rose to the field next to the King Dragoon roaring at the god like it was challenging it. 3000/2500

"My draw Kaiba"Atem said picking up a new card "obelisk finish this duel destroy X-Head Cannon with Fist Of Fury"Atem ordered as the god pulled its fist back.

"Activate my trap Negate attack"Kaiba said as Obelisk returned to his normal state.

"Now im safe for this turn"Kaiba said with a smirk.

"My move"Kaiba said looking at the card"I hate using this card but I need more cards" Kaiba said as gold coins began to fall "I activate card of Sanctity" Kaiba said as as he drew six cards while Atem drew four.

"Now I play my double Summon spell card "Kaiba said as Z-Metal Tank and V-Tiger Jet appeared on the field.

"Now I fuse X,Y,Z and fusion summon my XYZ Dragon Cannon in attack mode"Kaiba said as the three began to disassemble and fuse together forming a huge machine with cannon on its chest. 2800/2600 1600/1800

"Kaiba you Know your Dragons effect wont effect Obelisk"Atem informed Kaiba.

"I play Polymerization and fuse the two Blue Eyes White Dragon in my and the third on my field now rise Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon"Kaiba yelled as the Ultimate dragon took the field with three Blue Eyes heads and a larger body. 4500/3800 "No" Atem thought "Ultimate Dragon destroy Obelisk the Tormenter with Neutron Blast" kaiba yelled as the dragon blasted the god as it punched the beam but fell.

Atem:3500

"now Spear Dragon attack Yugi's Life points directly with Cyclone Blast"Kaiba yelled as the small dragon Blasted a gust of wind at Atem. "You just triggered my trap A Hero Emerges"Atem said lifting his hand"Now you choose a card if it's a monster im allowed to special summon it to the field now pick"Atem said as he pointed to the far Right "I should thank you Kaiba"Atem said as the dark Magician appeared on the field in all its glory. 2500/2100

"I end my Move"Kaiba said as Atem drew and ended his turn.

"I draw and summon my W- wing catapult in attack mode"kaiba said as a small machine looking booster looking creature appeared. "Now I fusion summon my V and W "Kaiba said as a monster with a tiger head appeared. 2000/2100

"Im not done I now fuse my V,W,X,Y&Z to form VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon"Kaiba announced as the machine got larger and more deadly. 3000/2800

"This duel is over"Kaiba announced as the machine blasted the Dark Magician.

Atem:3000

"Activate my Face down card call of the Haunted"Atem yelled as the dark Magician arose to the field again.

"What's the Point Yugi my Ultimate Dragon will Just destroy it"Kaiba said with a chuckle "I activate the Quick Play spell Magical Dimension Capsule"Yugi sad as a gold shell surround Dark Magician . "When I play this im allowd to offer a spell caster and special summon another spell caster"Atem said as the capsule opened and dark Magician Girl jumped out 2000/1700

"Why summon her?"Kaiba asked in question.

"Because the spell I played has two effects im activateing the second ability I can destroy one monster on your field"Atem said as ultimate Dragon Roared then shattered.

"My Ultimate Dragon"Kaiba screamed.

"Go"

"My move and I play the spell card Sages Stone now I can special summon Dark Magician from the grave "Atem said as th mage rose again"Now I sacrifice them both to special summon my Sorcerer of Dark Magic"Atem yelled as they both faded and a buff mage with dark purple clothes and a huge staff rose to the field. 3200/2800

"Sorcerer destroy the Machine"Atem ordered as it spun its staff and blasted it to machine parts.

Kaiba:1400

"Your Move Kaiba"Atem said as kaiba drew"ill lay a face down and play the spell Monster Reborn and resurrect my ultimate Dragon "kaiba said as the huge Dragon rose to the field.

"Ultimate Dragon destroy his mage with Neutron Blast"he yelled as the dragon blasted the mage it blocking it with his staff but fell to his knees screaming in agony as it shattered.

Atem:1700

"Now your move Yugi"Kaiba said with a smile.

"I play Pot of Greed"Atem said as he drew Two new cards"I summon my Big Shield Gardna in defense mode" Atem said as a buff man holding a shield appeared.100/2600

"the ill lay a face down and end my turn" he said with a slight smirk.

"I draw and I play the spell Card of Demise"Kaiba yelled as he picked up till he had five new cards


	18. The Ultimate SHowdown Kaiba vs Yugi pt 2

"Ill lay one face down card and summon my Vorse Raider in attack mode"Kaiba said as a beastly looking creature holding a huge axe type weapon appeared on the field with a growl.1900/1200

"Ultimate Dragon destroy his monster with your neutron Blast"Kaiba ordered as the three headed dragon blasted a huge beam of white lightning at the monster destroying it with ease.

"Now Vorse Raider attack his life points directly with your axe slam attack"Kaiba said as the monster rushed Atem slashing his body but was stopped by some force as the axe was mere inches from his body.

"What happended?"Kaiba yelled angrily at the vorce Raider as Atem chuckled lightly lifting a card from his hand to reveal a Kuriboh. "I discarded my Kuriboh to negate all damage from one monster"he said as the Vorse Raide leaped back to Kaiba's field.

"Go"

"My draw" he said pulling a card from his deck.

"I activate the Magic card Monster Reborn to resurrect Sorcerer of Dark Magic" He said as the mighty mage rose to the field angry that he was beaten in battle. 3200/2800

"Sorcerer attack his vorce Raider and destroy it" Atem ordered "Dark Scepter Blast" he ordered as the beast was destroyed and Kaiba's life points dropped drastically.

Kaiba:100

"Kaiba you wont win"Atem stated with a smirk looking a the Ultimate dragon.

"I play another spell Hammer shot which destroys the stongest monster on the field"Atem said as the Ultimate Dragon roared then shattered. "Your move"he said as Kaiba drew and smirked "I activate Dragon's Rebirth" he said as the Ultimate dragon rose to the field again with a loud Roar.

"I now offer my Dragon for his Final Form come forth Blue Eyes Shining Dragon" he said as the Ultimate Dragon Roared and was covered in light and what took its place looked like a Blue Eyes with Metal morph attached to him" 3000/2500.

"Now my Dragon gains 300 additional attack points for every dragon in the grave" Kaiba said pulling out the beasts Spear Dragon three Blue Eyes White Dragons's and Ultimate Dragon giving his monster 1500 additional points. 4500/2500

"I then play painful choice" Kaiba said picking 5 cards from his deck showing them to Atem "Keep Bombardment bomb" he said as Kaiba picked up the spell with a smirk as Shining Dragons points rose even Higher 5700/2500.

"Now I play Position Switch I discard a card and I get to draw a card"he said as the card hit the grave and Shining Dragons points jumped to 6000/2500 as kaiba picked up another card from his deck.

"Now Shining Dragon attack Yugi's Sorcerer with your Neuron Blast" he said as the Dragon gathered energy in its mouth of ever color as it blasted the spell caster disintegrating it with utter ease.

Atem:200

"My god there points are so close" Jack whispered "Yeah but now Yugi's got no monsters on his field and Kaiba has a powered up Ultimate dragon" Joey said looking at the Shining Dragon then at Yugi.

"I play Mining for Magical Stones" Atem said picking up a card "Now I play Monster Rebor im sorry Kaiba but I resurrect your Ultimate Dragon"Atem said as the Ultimate Dragon rose to Atem's field roaring at it better.

"How dare you use my own dragon against me and it doesnt matter Ultimate dragon is still weaker then Shining by 1500 additional attack points" Kaiba said confidently as Atem shook his head "im not done for now I play polymerization to fuse the Black luster soldier in my hand and your Ultimate dragon to form Dragon Master Knight" Atem said as the two merged showing Luster soldier on the middle neck of the Ultimate dragon pulling his sword.

5000/5000 "Nice move Yugi but your dragon is still shy on points at defeating mine" he said with a chuckle as Dragon Master Knight's points Jumped to 5500/5000

"Even with its special power its still to weak" he said confidently "I win this duel Yugi I win and I shall claim my title back from you" he said with a slight hint of malic in his tone.

"My Last card" Atem said pulling the last card in his hand "No you cant I was so close!" Kaiba yelled as Atem showed it to be a eqip spell card "I play malevolent Nuzzler " Atem said equiping it as a ghostly woman hugged the luster soldier kissing his armor as his atack points jumped again. 6200/5000

"NO NO this can't be you cant do that" Kaiba yelled as Atem pointed at the Shining Dragon "Dragon Master Knight Attack Kaiba's Shining Dragon with your Neutron Saber Blast finish duel" Atem ordered as the Luster soldier lifted his sword it sparking with power as the Ultimate Dragon opened all three mouthes blasting towards Shining Dragon as the Luster Soldier swung his sword the energy combining to the Neutron blast as it destroyed Kaiba's most powerful monster as his life points dropped to 0.

Kaiba:0

Atem:100

"No how is this possible I had the perfect strategy" he said falling to his knees in utter shock.

" Kaiba you lost cause you didn't believe in your deck"Atem said walking up to him as Kaiba stood back up.

"You win yugi and that was a great duel thank you"Kaiba said shaking his hand as Roland yelled out"Yugi Muto is the victor and will advance to the finals with jack and Alexander" he said as they walked away from the dueling platform.


	19. final duel Yugi vs Alex & Jack

"Jack" Atem said taking over as he looked at the fiend duelist.

"You promised you would take down Alex maybe I should face him instead"Atem said stepping up to him as Alex walked up"Ill take you both on if you want it will help me gain two great souls plus from the look of Kaiba it looks like he wants this tournament as over as quick as possible" he said with a smirk.

"I don't care as long as Yugi and Jack don't mind being partner's" Kaiba said walking up looking at the three duelists. "That's a great idea Kaiba- boy" Pegasus said walking down a set of stairs clapping his hands together with a smile on his face "To finish up the tournament we will have a three way duel" he said with a light chuckle.

"We don't care"jack said looking at Yugi then Kaiba and Pegasus.

"Now the final round of the tournament instead of having two duels we will be having one duel all three duelists will face each other they may attack any duelist they choose or help another duelist if it benefits them but they are unable to use any monsters that aren't theirs unless there cards allow it now DUEL" Roland said announcing the rules.

"We must defeat Alex" Atem said to Jack as he nodded heading to his room for the night.

"Atem do you think its wise trusting Jack I mean he was an Oricalcos duelist once" Yugi said as his ghost form sat on the bed of their room.

"I don't know but for now we need his help if were to get Joey back from that mad man" Atem said as he began to prepare his deck for the duel up ahead.

"I will get your soul and Brian's soul back"Jack said pulling out a hard case from his coat opening it pulling out a card looking at it showing an angel with black wings and a black sword and halo wearing a suit of black armor his lower face covered by a cloth. Belial-Marquis of Darkness LV 8 Dark Fiend 2800/2400

"Belial you will help me stop Alex"jack said pushing the card in his deck shuffling it.

A couple hours later

"Ok duelists the final duel will begin in 5 minutes now let me explain the rules your opponent Alex receives 8000 life points while you and Atem get the usual 4000 life points".

"That seems fair" Jack said with a chuckle " He's going to need all the help he can get" Jack said to himself with a smirk.

"Are the duelists ready" Roland said as Atem ,Jack and Alex walked up to the dueling arena activating their duel disks and picking up five cards from their decks.

"Duel they said in unison as Alex picked up his sixth card "ill start with with Gladiator Beast laquer" Alex said as a flaming rhinoe appeared on the field covered in flames wielding a strange type of weapon. 1800/400

"Then I activate the spell Combat-Weapon of Gladiator Beast Gladius Magic" he said as a small dagger apeared in the monsters hand as his Rhino's attack jumped to 2100/400.

"I play the field Spell Dungeon of Gladiator Beast-Colossus Magic" Alex said as a huge Greek looking coliseum appeared around them. "Now when I special summon a Gladiator Beast it gains a token and my Beasts gain 100 additional attack & defense points to them for each counter" he said with a smile ending his turn.

"My draw"Jack said pulling a card from his deck "Ok now rise to my field Slate Warrior" he said as a strange fiend with yellow body and a cold looking face appeared on the field. 1900/500

"Slate warrior attack his beast with staff smash" Jack ordered as the fiend leaped in the air throwing its staff causing it to fly back and destroy Slate warrior.

Jack:3800

"Why would you do that stupid move"Alex said with a light laugh at his feeble attempts to destroy his beast.

"Very simple to weaken your monster" Jack said with a chuckle as the beast groaned and its points dropped to 1600/400.

"My Slate Warriors ability is when its destroyed in battle it weakens the monsters attack that destroyed it by 500 attack points" he said with a laugh "ill lay one face down and that should do it now Atem take out his monster so we can attack his points directly" Jack said ending his turn.

"Its my turn"Atem said pulling a card and glancing at it. "Rise Skilled Dark Magician" Atem said as a spell caster appeared dressed in brown armor and cloth carrying a strange staff the spell casters armor had three strange crests on his shoulders and chest plate. 1900/1700

"I then play the spell card Mage Power this powerful spell gives my monster a power boost of 500 for every spell and trap card on my field"Atem said as Skilled Dark Magician's attack rose.2400/1700

"Also he gains a spell counter when a spell is played by either player" he said as a black crest on his chest glowed showing three triangles and a black dot in the middle.

"Skilled dark Magician destroy his Gladiator Beast-Laquer with Black Magic Blast" Atem ordered as the Mage pointed his staff at the Rhino roared and shattered.

Alex:7200

"Now ill end my turn with a face down" Atem said with a smirk as Alex drew his card.

"Now you've made me angry by sending my great warrior to the grave now I activate the card you both fear I activate the field spell card The Seal of Oricalcos" as the coliseum began to crumble as the seal surrounded them and glowed brightly as the small seal apeared on his head"now I can double my field of monsters and they gain 500 attack" he said with a malicious laugh.

"I will destroy you both" he yelled. "Ill lay one face down defense mode monster and end my turn your move Jack" he said with a smile.

"My move and now I reveal my face down Premature Burial this card may cost me 800 life points but im allowed to resurrect a monster from my grave" he said as Slate Warrior appeared on the field as if he was never destroyed."now I sacrifice my Slate Warrior to summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des the Ruler of hell" he said as a strange fiend appeared on the field with horns and expensive robes and a glass of liquid. 2450/1600

"Ha Des destroy his face down with arms of the under world" Jack said as arms errupted from the ground grabbing the face down card revealing a Slave Ape.

"I should thank you for now my Slave Ape's ability activates when its destroyed im allowed to special summon another Gladiator Beast from my deck of LV 4" he said reaching for his deck.

"How we forget my Ha Des ability when a fiend type monster destroys a monster the effect of the monster that is destroyed is negated" he said with a smile "So that means no new monster for you" Jack said with a chuckle "Very well" Alex said as jack ended his turn.

"My move" Atem said as the Mage began to glow "Now im allowed to offer my Skilled Dark Magician to summon my most trusted monster in my deck now I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to special summon my Dark Magician" he announced as the famous mage in purple robes and a green staff rose to the field in attack mode.2500/2100

"Dark Magician attack his life points directly with your Dark Magic Attack" he ordered as Dark Magician pointed its staff and blasted a ball of Dark energy at Alex pushing him against the wall of the seal.

Alex:4700

"Your Move" he said as Alex drew his next card glaring at Atem with rage and Hatred.

"I summon my Gladiator Beast Hoplomus" he said as a huge hippo like monster with Giant arm plates on its front arms appeared on the field. 700/2100-1200/2100

"Ill also play my Combat Weapon-Manica" Alex said as the Hippo's arms gained a new set of armlet's.

"Now thanks to my new weapon he cant be destroyed in battle" Alex said smiling.

"So but I can still cause damage to your life points" jack said as he drew "I summon my mighty Goblin's Elite Attack force" he said as five goblins clad in shining silver armor carrying shields and swords each standing next to each other. 2200/1500

"Now my Goblins attack his creature with Goblin Silver Slash" he said as they slashes the Hoplomus but the blades were blocked by the armlets over and over."Now you take damage to your life points even if your monster is unharmed.

"I should thank you Jack since my Gladiator was attacked Im allowed to return it to the deckand special summon my Gladiator Beast Sparticus" he said as a dino covered in armor carrying another strange weapon appeared on the field.

2200/600-2700/600"now thanks to my beasts monster im allowed to get a combat weapon from deck and I choose my Gladius dagger spell" he said as it appeared in the hand of Sparticus as its points jumped again to 3000/600.

"Sparticus destroy his Dark Ruler Ha Des with Gladiator Slash" he ordered as rushed by and slashed the ruler destroying it with ease.

Jack:3750

"now for my Main phase two ill normal summon my Gladiator Beast Dimicari in attack mode" he said as a purple bull appeared wearing armor. 1600/1200

"ill then equip him with my Manica due to my manica's ability it returns to my hand if the monster previously equipped to it is returned to my deck" he said as the armlets attached them selves to the bulls arms. "Your move Jack" he said with a smile as Jack drew " you'll pay for destroying my Ruler" "I draw and activate my Spell card Dark World Grimoire" Jack said as a strange book appeared in the spell zone liquid falling from the pages.

"Then I play the spell Card of Sanctity now we all draw till we have six cards" he said picking up three cards while Alex drew six and Atem drew two now ill end my turn with a face down" he said as Atem drew "Your Mage has less points then my beast so its pointless to attack" Alex said smirking at the Pharaoh."I activate a magic card activate Dedication through Light and darkness" he yelled as the Dark Magician began to be covered in dark energy "Now I can special summon my Mighty Dark Magician of Chaos in attack mode and all I have to do is send my Dar Magician to the grave" he said as another mage stood where Dark Magician was clad in black leather jester hat a cold face and a long black and red staff.2800/2600"now thanks to my monsters ability im allowed to transfer one magic card to my hand from my grave" he said with a smirk as a card pushed out of the grave as Atem grabbed the card turning it"I have chosen my Mage power and ill equip to my New spell caster" he said as the Dark Magician of Black Chaos's attack jumped to 3200/2600.

"Now look who has the strongest monster" Atem said as the mage smiled wagging its finger looking at Alex.

"Chaos mage destroy his Sparticus with Chaos Scepter Blast" he ordered as the mage pointed at the Gladiator beast and blasted it with a beam of Black and purple energy beam.

Alex:3500

"Ill then place this face down and summon my Queens knight in attack mode" he said as a female warrior appeared on the field wearing pink armor with card suits all over it carrying a sword and shield.1500/1400

"Your Move Alex Atem said as Alex drew" I sacrifice my monster" he said as Atem's face down lifted up. "I don't think so I activate my Dark Renewal trap card and I offer your new monster along with my Queens Knight to special summon my Dark Magician in attack mode" he said as the purple mage rose next to Chaos mage bowing in respect. 2500/2100

"Ahh god fine ill lay two face downs and end my turn"

"My move and I draw"Jack said pulling a card from his deck looking at it "Ill play Allure of Darkness now I ditch a Dark Monster from my hand and im allowed to pick up two new cards" Jack said picking up two additional cards "ill then play another spell Fires of Doomsday" he said as two little balls of black fire with one eye appeared on the field 0/0 0/0 standing in defense mode.

"Your move Atem" he said with a smirk.

"Thank you now I summon my Skilled White Magician" he said as another mage appeared looking similar to Skilled Dark Magician only white.1700/1600

"il then play the spell Dark Magical Dimension he said as a capsule appeared around Skilled White Magician swallowing it up as it glowed "Now thanks to my magic card im allowed to special summon another spell caster from my hand to the field by sacrificing my Skilled White Magician now come forth my Dark Magician Girl" he said as the Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field next to the other two mighty Mages. 2000/1700

"Your Move Alex" he said as Alex drew "He has got all three of his most powerful Magician's on the field at once I new he had them but I've never seen them all on the field at once" Kaiba said with shock.

"Ill destroy you all I play Gladiator Return I return three Gladiator Beasts to the deck and I draw a card" he said sliding three cards in his deck as he drew another card "Now I play my Gladiator Beast Secutor in attack mode" he said as a strange little lizard appeared on the field with big boosters on its back.400/300-900/300

"Then I play mist body this equip card make my monster into mist making him unable to be destroyed in battle" what's your point your monster is no match for mine" Atem said staring at the strange little beast."Secutor attack Jacks Goblins Elite Attack force with thrust barrage" he ordered as the lizard rushed at the goblin punching them but wasn't destroyed due to the power of Mist Body.

"Why" Atem said .

Alex:2200

"Because now im allowed to return him and special summon my Best Beasts so Rise Gladiator Beasts Alexander and Gladiator Octavius" he ordered as an eagle and Lion appeared in shining armor Octavius 2500/1200-3000/1200 Alexander 2400/600-2900/600

"Now destroy his Tokens my Beasts" Alex said as they both rushed at Jacks little balls of black flames destroying them.

"Shit I needed those tokens" he thought.

"Ill end my turn" he said laughing while Jack drew his next card "I remove my Slate Warrior, Dark Ruler Ha Des and Goblin King to special summon my mighty Dark Necrofear in defense mode" he announced as a strange female looking fiend appeared on the field holding a broken doll head.2200/2800

"then I play my spell Dimension Fusion spell it may cost me 2000 life points but its worth it cause now im allowed to special summon as many monsters that are removed from play to my field" he said as the three monsters rose to the field Slate warrior 1900/1400 Dark Ruler Ha Des 2450/1600 Goblin King 0/0 " Now my Goblin Kings ability he gains 1000 attack and defense for every fiend on my field and I have four additional fiends giving him 4000/4000"No" Alex said looking at the pumped up little fiend."Goblin crush his Octavius with Kings Degree" he said as the little fiend through a scroll at the Eagle destroying it with ease.

Alex:2500

"Ill lay one face down and end my turn" he said with a smirk as Atem drew" this duel is over I play thousand knives" Atem said as Dark Magician held five knives in each hand and a thousand behind him as he through them towards Gladiator Beast Alexander as it was destroyed.

"Now I offer my Dark Magician and Dark Magican Girl to special summon my most powerful Spell caster rise Sorcerer of Dark Magic" he said as the mages bowed and shattered as an even bigger mage rose in black robes and a huge staff. 3200/2800

"Allow me to welcome the most powerful spell caster in the game to the field"Atem wait" Jack asked as Alex looked at him"Don't finish him" "Your smart Jack thank you for having me spared" Alex said with a look of terror realizing his life points are low and his best monsters destroyed"allow me the pleasure of finishing him" Jack said as Atem nodded ending his turn as he placed his fingers on his deck" Please Belial come to me I need you to win" he thought as he pulled the card looking at it "This duel is over I sacrifice my Goblin elite and Dark Necrofear to summon my most prized card rise Belial-Marquis of Darkness" he said as the black angel rose to the field.2800/2600

"This monster represent my soul and now ill finish you with my Marquis attack with angelic black slash" he ordered as the angel lifted its sword slashing Alex across the chest.

Alex:0

"I lose" he screamed as the seal closed around him and the beam shot up showing his soul was gone as his body began to disintegrate to ash.

"What's happening to him" Atem asked.

"His body can no longer keep its hold on this world without the seal's magic and his soul his body is 4000 years old"Jack said as the seal vanished but a huge beam shot up and blew up shooting beams all over the sky.

"What's going on now" Atem said as Jack chuckled " the souls are being returned to their bodies" he said smiling.

"Well are you to going to finish this duel or what" Roland said as Jack slid over his deck "I don't need to he is the King of Games im here for winning my wife and brother's souls back" Jack said walking away as he ran to his room to his bed shaking Ryoko "Love please wake up please" he said as her eyes opened slowly" Jack" she said slowly "You won" she said crying hugging him tightly. "Yes and I beat him with the card you gave me" he said kissing her passionately.

An hour later

The raining champ is and remains Yugi Muto" Roland said as Joey picked up Yugi Im proud of you man" he said smiling.

"Hey Yugi" Jack said walking up "I don't know how to repay you for the help" he said looking at the Australian duelist.

"Promise me one thing when we meet again we duel to see who would have one that duel back there" he said pointing back to the arena.

"So now what will you do now that Alex is gone along with the seal" Aem said with a smirk.

"Travel and spend more time with my wife" he said kissing her head.

"Well best of luck my friend" he said shaking his hand. As they both walks out into the light vanishing.

"Ok guys lets go get the memory of the Pharaoh back" Yugi said as they all cherred.

The End


End file.
